The Best of the Ouran Host Club - xXMyTricklingBlood
by kaylysandra
Summary: Akari seems to like her strange life, even as she still finds out more secrets between her family and friends. Now living with her cute cousin, Ciel, and his servants. She later tends to lose control over things. Along with new, arriving rivalries and friends Akari will fight until the end, even if it means giving up on finding what she's always desired. - "We fall together..."
1. Chapter 1

This is the actual Chapter 1* for those who read the chapter before this one- forget the other one-_-

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe I'm finally going to see my cousin, Haruhi, after five years." I sighed.

'It's also me and Haruhi's first day here at Ouran High School. I entered the school and I saw somebody by the entrance and went over to the boy to ask for directions to the classroom I needed to go to.

"Hey, could you help me find this classroom?" I asked the boy.

He turned around to face me.

"What happened!?" I said, shocked to see that it was actually Haruhi, not a guy.

Her hair was cut short that it made her look like a guy.

"What do you mean?" said Haruhi.

"Your hair!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I had to cut it because some kid got gum stuck in my hair and I couldn't take it out. So, I had no other choice but to cut it." she said.

"But you look like a boy...and those clothes...Well, you always wear those kinds of clothes..." I said.

"I don't care what I look like, and I like wearing these clothes." she said, looking down at her outfit.

"Nevermind, let's just look around or something." I said.

"I'm gonna find a quiet place to read." said Haruhi. Then she just left me by myself and walked in to the school.

I didn't want to be by myself with a bunch of strangers so I followed Haruhi. She barely even noticed me following her too, but then I lost her down a hallway.

I didn't know where she had gone.

"Haruhi?" I said, slowly walking down the hallway.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry." I said, stepping back.

"Sorry. It's okay." said the girl.

"Is everything okay? Did you lose something?" said the girl as she watched me look around the hall.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just looking for my cousin, Haruhi. She was here somewhere." I said.

"I can help you look for her." said the girl.

"Okay." I said. "I'm Akari, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah." I said.

We both started walking down the hallway when we suddenly heard a loud noise.

We ran over to where the noise had come from. Music Room 3.

The door was open so we both stepped inside. We both saw broken glass on the floor near Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what did you do?" I said.

"She broke an 800 yen vase." said the blond one standing beside her.

"What!? I'm gonna have to pay for that, huh?" I said.

"Wait..." I said, looking around.

There were six other students, boys, in the room that I just noticed.

"Tamaki!" yelled Sakura, happily. "Hey, it's so nice to see you again." she said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"S-Sakura?" said the boy Sakura was hugging.

"Hey, don't we look alike. We're twins!" she then said to us.

Then I remembered about Haruhi and went over to help her up off the floor.

"Who are these people?" I whispered to Haruhi while helping her up.

"I don't know. They're called the-" Haruhi was cut off.

"The Host Club." said the guy with glasses.

"How are you going to pay for that!?" I said, panicked.

"You are a commoner, so since you have no money, you can pay with your body." said the guy Sakura was _still _hugging.

After they had explained everything, before I knew it Haruhi was now in the Host Club with those creeps.

"What, but-" I was cut off when they all took off running with Haruhi. I was once again left alone, this time with Sakura.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fun." said Sakura.

I looked at her, shocked.

"Wait, she's not a- you know what, just, nevermind. I'm gonna go find her." I said then walked out into the hall.

"_She's...her...? Haruhi's a girl?" _said Sakura, surprised.

"Come on, just put this uniform on."

"Yeah."

"OK, ok, but you guys get out!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" I said, walking into the room.

"Oh, there you guys are! What did you do with Haruhi? I promise once I get my-... What the..." I said, looking at Haruhi.

I ran over to her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"You're not a boy, Haruhi." I said, looking at the boy's uniform she had on.

"I don't really care if they see me as a boy or a girl." said Haruhi.

"But, Haruhi..." I said. I turned around. They guy Sakura was hugging stared back at us. ~

"You're a girl?" he said after we had shown him Haruhi's student I.D. card.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter..." said Haruhi.

"I just have to get 100 customers and then I would be done paying back the debt and leave." she said.

"Haruhi, you can't do that!" I said, horrified.

Of course, she just ignored me. They _all _did.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, but I did learn more about those creeps and Sakura. It turns out Sakura wanted to surprise her brother, Tamaki, the one of which I'm pretty sure likes Haruhi. Wait...What? o.O

Anyways... Sakura surprised Tamaki, she's also a famous country singer. She had spent some time in the U.S. and came here. The Host Club was interesting too, but it gave me the creeps when they were "working" in Music Room 3 with their guests.

I wonder what's gonna happen from now on...

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, how would you like to go out to dinner with me?" asked Tamaki.

"You idiot! Leave me alone! I'm already hurt enough from that day you took me out to dinner at that restaruant where that stupid gang was at. I had to stay at the hospital for two months." said Haruhi angrily. "Even though I was actually with Hikaru..." she muttered.

"Well, at least you're not dead." said Tamaki.

"I would rather make out with Hikaru than go out on a date with you again!" she said.

Tamaki looked at her, shocked by her words.

"Can I make out with you now?" he said, moving closer to Haruhi.

"That's not in the script, you idiot!" whispered Haruhi.

He slowly came closer to Haruhi and...

Haruhi's dead...FORBIDDEN LOVE...It's just so...STUPID.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! XD

* * *

Well, today was Haruhi's second day hosting in the Host Club.

"Wait, I still haven't even met those cree- host club...I haven't met the host club yet." I said.

"I'll introduce them to you, if you want." said Haruhi.

I thought about for a while and finally agreed.

Haruhi started showing me all the other members.

"This is Mori, Honey, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki." as she pointed to each guy.

After that Tamaki tried to hug me, but before he could I said, "Oh, so your the main obnoxious, creep who's making my cousin do this." Then he stopped and went to a corner to sulk.

"Now you've done it." said Hikaru and Kaoru.

Then Sakura came in and hit Tamaki on the head with a book and said, "Don't be a baby!" then turned to me and said "Hi!" all cheerful, like she didn't just scare us all.

Later that day she had to dance at the party the Host Club was throwing.

"I don't know how to dance..." said Haruhi.

"I'll teach you." said a girl standing at the Music room's doorway.

Everyone turned to her and stared.

"Who is she?" Haruhi asked.

"Princess Kanako." said Tamaki, walking over to her. They then started talking and agreed to let Haruhi practice dancing with Kanako for the week.

Tamaki would always just sit around looking out the window, seeming sad or depressed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, when Haruhi was practicing with Kanako.

Tamaki was once again sitting near a window, looking out.

It was also Haruhi's last day to practice, since today was going to be the party.

"He's probably just jealous, because Haruhi's been hanging out more with Kanako..." said the twins.

"Hmm..." said Sakura, thinking.

After they finished they started getting dressed up for the party. The Host Club had everything planned out for the party. Many students started coming to the front of the school where the party was going to start and almost every single person had a date or somebody to dance with.

\- The party had begun.

They all started dancing, then the Host Club joined in.

"Those creeps..." I said, watching them trade off with Haruhi as they each danced with her.

I kept my distance from those creeps and everyone else, since I didn't want to come to this party.

Then I heard this, "Haruhi will kiss Kanako in place of Tamaki." that rang through my ears, trying to process what was going on.

It turns out that Kanako had won a kiss from the "king", Tamaki, but to make it interesting the other members of the Host Club switched it with Haruhi instead of Tamaki...

"What?!" exclaimed Tamaki, freaking out.

"Kyouya said to make it more interesting." said the twins.

Though Haruhi was completely against it, Kyouya said they would lower her debt by $800.

"Well, it is just a kiss on the cheek..." said Haruhi, thinking.

I got closer to see what was going on.

Also for some reason the twins had been eating bananas...banana peels...

Haruhi started walking down the stairs toward the couple, Kanako and her date. She was leaning towards Kanako cheek, but Tamaki ran down the stairs toward Haruhi to stop her, but as he reached out to grab her he suddenly slipped on a banana peel(hmm...wonder how that got there...those creeps...) and accidently pushed Haruhi, causing her to kiss Kanako on the lips.

"Way to go, boss." said the twins, sarcastically.

Everyone was shocked.

"Why, those little..." I said, furiously.

Wonder what else they have in store for us...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! XD

* * *

"Okay..." I said. Me and Haruhi were deciding on what to do about the twins and their pranks they played on me.

Ever since that accidental kiss and party the twins have been pranking me for fun, since they were sometimes bored or whatever.

"At least they haven't pulled any pranks on me in public." I said, shaking my head to the thought of an embarrassing, public prank in front of everyone. "It would be like my worst nightmare..." I said.

"Whatever. They're just bored. I'm sure they'll stop some time." said Haruhi, not even caring about what I just said.

"Ugh, never mind. I'm gonna go study for a test" I said and left.

"So...you just now noticed this." said Kyouya, looking over at Tamaki.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Tamaki. They were talking about how the twins got to spend more time with Haruhi than Tamaki.

"Since they have the same class together they spend more time with her, and you spend only 23 percent of time with her in Host club activities." said Kyouya, pointing to a chart.

"Haruhi! All daddy wants is for you to go back to you being the girl you used to be!" exclaimed Tamaki, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders and shaking her back and forth yelling, "Change right now, change right now!"

"Everyone's gonna find out eventually. Physical exams are tomorrow." said the twins.

"Physical exams?" said Haruhi, "Everyone's going to find out I'm a girl."

*Tamaki's P.O.V.*

"Haruhi..." "They're looking at you because you're lovely..." "I'll protect you..."

...Daydreaming about Haruhi... AGAIN...

*End of Tamaki's P.O.V.*

Tamaki had a huge smile on his face as he daydreamed and said those words.

"Why you little..." I said through gritted teeth as I heard him say that. I was on the verge of killing that creep. "Hehehe..." I cackled, as I grabbed a book from a table.

"Hey, guys!" said Sakura entering the Music room.

I almost had it... I had my arms raised up over Tamaki's head with the book in my hands... nah, I was going to do nothing at all..."I'll get you some day." I whispered, quickly walking away from him.

* 2 Minutes Later*

"You know if everyone finds out Haruhi is a girl she won't be in the Host Club anymore." said the twins.

"Huh?!" said Tamaki, " I promise we'll keep your secret, Haruhi." he said.

"Sure." said Haruhi, careless.

"Physical exams, huh?" I said, looking around as the guys started to make a plan to keep Haruhi's secret.

"She doesn't seem to care about it." said the twins as they looked over to Haruhi, who still didn't know the real reason as to why the guys were trying to keep her secret.

"We need something to motivate her." said Kyouya.

"Fancy tuna." said Mori.

"Huh?... Fancy tuna?" said Haruhi, suddenly interested.

The guys made creepy faces, knowing what to do next.

"No..." I gasped as I saw this happen.

*A Few Moments Later*

"Hmm..." I said, walking into the infirmary room.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that I feel uncomfortable doing this." I said looking around at the thousands of nurses and doctors and students.

"Oh, don't worry!" said Sakura, happily entering the dressing room.

The twins were listening, of course, and walked over to me, one on each side of me."What, are you scared of what your breast size might be?" said the twins, mischievously looking down at me.

"Ugh, no... It's just uncomfortable..." I said.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." they said, pulling me towards the changing room.

"Wait! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to get loose from their grip.

Next thing I knew I was in the changing room, with both twins staring at me.

"Fine, but you guys have to get out!" I said and kicked them out. "Creeps." I whispered.

The twins then headed their way to get their exams, chest measurements...

That's when someone, a girl, walked in the infirmary room. Everyone started gathering around to see the twins with their shirts off...of course...

Oh and, by the way, the Host club's plan to keep Haruhi's secret didn't quite work out...

Tamaki and Haruhi were in the changing room together, since Tamaki was telling Haruhi what the plan was. So Tamaki had pretended to be Haruhi, but of course everyone knew it was Tamaki.

At least no one found out about the secret...and also, I wonder what else happened in that changing room, I mean, you can never trust these creeps.

Anyways... me and Sakura were done with exams, and then we walked over to where the crowd of girls were.

"Oh, it's just the twins." I said, turning around to leave.

I suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Akari." said Hikaru.

"So, what size did you get?" asked Koaru, both twins looking at me.

"Hmm... I got D she got a C." said Sakura, in front of everybody.

I glared at her then started to walk away again.

No one even noticed the girl that had entered the room still.

She walked over to the crowd of girls, curious of what was going on.

"Oh...hmm, wow..." she said as she saw the twins with their shirts off. She kept staring at them like she was in a daze, then a smile crept on her face. Now looking at them in an evil way...still creepily smiling.

"What a weirdo..." I muttered as I left the room.

* * *

Author: ...Wow...

I love Fiolee! Adventure Time

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! XD

* * *

Everybody left the infirmary room after everyone had finished. Though after that, who knows what happened to that girl that had come in.

I went back to my class to study for a test, Haruhi stayed with those creeps, even though I insisted on her to come with me.

"Ugh, fine." I said and left toward my class. I suddenly stopped when I got to class since I didn't expect anyone else to be there. There were two girls in there.

"Amara it's so nice to see you!" said one of the girls.

"Renge, it's nice to see you, too!" said the other.

'I guess they're new.'I thought, walking into the classroom. "Oh, hi." I said, casually.

"Hey." they both responded.

I walked over to my desk to get my book.

"Are both of you new? I haven't seen you guys in this class." I said.

"Yeah, we're both new. I'm Renge, that's Amara." said Renge.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you guys. I'm Akari." I said, walking out the door.

"Wait!" shouted Renge.

I turned around.

"We've heard something about a Host Club. You think you could show us the club?" said Renge.

"Yeah, it seems interesting." said Amara, smiling.

I looked at both of them. That's when I noticed something about Amara. She kind of reminded me of some people but I couldn't think of who. It's just something about her...

"Hmm... I guess."I said, thinking of the things that would happen.

They followed me to the music room and since I didn't want to see them first, or at all, and those roses coming out and everything, I let Renge and Amara open the doors to the Host club. They were both shocked. Seriously, they just stood there.

I walked past them, toward Sakura, those creeps, and... wait someone's missing...and someone else too...

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

The twins walked over to me, resting their elbows on my shoulders."She went to go study in her class." said Hikaru. "All alone." said Kaoru.

"With Tamaki." they both whispered, then walked back, smiling.

"Kyoya!" yelled Renge. She ran up to him and hugged him.

I was furious knowing that Tamaki was with Haruhi, but surprised that this girl knew Kyoya. I turned around, looking at Amara. She still just stood there, staring... I followed her gaze.

"No.." I gasped. Amara's gaze led to the twins. No one else had noticed this, though. In just that moment, while I wasn't listening and figuring out what was going on between Amara and the twins, the Host club had gotten a manager, Renge.

Turns out Renge had a crush, more like OBSESSED, on Kyoya and flew all the way from France to here just to see him and now she's the Host Club's manager.

"Hey, guys." said Haruhi, as she walked in the room, followed by Tamaki.

Amara finally stopped staring at the twins to look at Haruhi.

"Well, hello." said Tamaki, stepping up to Amara. He grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

Of course, this creeped her out, but Tamaki wouldn't let go of her hands.

"Hi, I'm Renge, new Host club manager. That's Amara." she said.

"I'm Haruhi. ...And new Host club manager?"said Haruhi, turning to the guys.

"Yeah, we just agreed to let her be the Host club manager." said Kyoya.

Tamaki finally let go of Amara's hands.

"So, there's two new girls?" said Tamaki, then looked towards Haruhi. "That's great!" he said.

Later that day Tamaki had said having two new girls in Haruhi's class would help her. They can be her new 'girlfriends'.

I was right there, listening to this. I'm a girl. I'm her cousin. Hello?!

Anyways, how could he be so stupid, then they would find out Haruhi's a girl, everyone would. He finally figured that part out, though, and decided it wasn't such a good idea.

I wasn't going to stay any longer to listen to that, so I left the music room. I wandered off for a while in the hallways since I didn't know what else to do.

But then as I turned around a corner I bumped into someone, not 'bumped' actually. This 'person', (still didn't know who it was) literally ran into me, ( and of course there had to be a table right there...) and I fell over onto the small table.

Yeah, I got hurt...I was in so much freakin' pain.

"Ah! Akari are you all right?!" said Hikaru.

"Huh? Hikaru?" I said trying to sit up. My vision was getting blurry and I felt dizzy.

"Akari?!" yelled Hikaru.

"Oww..." I groaned. My whole body hurt.

I then heard other footsteps coming towards us, but I didn't know who else came. I fainted.

* * *

Done with chapter 4 hope you liked it!

Happy New Year everybody!

Finally 2015- so many new things awaiting us! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy! XD

* * *

I groaned. Last thing I remember was falling on that table. That hurt...

Hikaru was there too, I think. I wonder who else was there... I suddenly sat up.

"Huh?" I said, trying to figure out where I was. "Ow..." I then groaned.

"Akari!" I heard Sakura yell.

"Wha-" I tried to say, but then someone grabbed my shoulder and made me lay back down.

"The hospital?" I whispered, wondering what was going on.

"Akari." said, Haruhi, standing by me.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"You sprained your arm when you fell on that table." said Hikaru, looking down at the floor.

Then I started to remember what had happened back at the school, just as I was turning the corner of a hall.

"Oh." I said, then closed my eyes.

I didn't even notice who else had been there at the hospital. The Host club- those creeps, Haruhi, Sakura, and even Renge and Amara were there.

I had then fallen asleep and never noticed when everybody had left.

While I was sleeping, I dreamt. I saw my dad, he's getting on an airplane. He was leaving...

I suddenly turned over on the bed and groaned from the pain of turning over to my side.

"No, no...don't leave..." I muttered.

"Akari, calm down." I heard someone say. I turned over on the bed and opened my eyes.

"Hikaru?" I said, as I looked up at him.

I guess he stayed; no one else is here.

He was blushing. I looked down...

HE WAS HOLDING MY HAND! THIS STUPID CREEP WAS HOLDING MY HAND!

"Uhh..." I said, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." said Hikaru, looking down at the floor. He squeezed my hand tighter, his other hand forming into a fist.

"Um, no. It's not your fault, Hikaru, really." I should have been more careful..." I said, still looking down at our hands. 'It's not like I'm dying...' I thought and sighed.

Then my sprained arm started to hurt, and I lifted my other hand, the one Hikaru was holding, of which, of course, I shouldn't have done.

When I lifted my hand Hikaru was holding, to grab hold of my hurting arm, that just made me pull him closer to me and had us face-to-face.

Literally.

I seriously didn't know what to do next. His face was right there, in front of my face!

He leaned closer and I started to freak out, but thank God that at the exact moment Hikaru's lips _ALMOST_ touched my lips, a nurse came in.

That, of course, saved my life.

Then Hikaru quickly pulled away.

Now, a few days after that...

Everything just kind of went back to normal after that 'incident'... Like it just never happened.

So, when I got back to school I never told anyone what had happened at the hospital.

Even though I don't have to wear anything on my arm anymore, it still hurts sometimes, so I still have to be really careful.

"Hey, Akari. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura, running up to me.

I was heading to the music room to see Haruhi.

"Feeling a little better." I responded.

She smiled, then ran over to the music room to open the door.

One step into the room and I turned into this giant, grumpy octopus that wanted to strangle everybody with tentacles...

"Stupid roses...stupid...stupid wall...stupid..." I kept saying as I looked at random things in the room. "Stupid vase...stupid...stupid creeps- Oh hi!" I said, hoping no one had heard me say that.

All the members of the Host club were standing in front of me, though something wasn't right.

"Why did the twins dye their hair blue and pink?" I whispered to Sakura.

"They're been fighting for some reason." she whispered back.

Then I just grabbed Haruhi and went out into the hallway.

"Come on, we have to go to cafeteria, and this time you're sitting by me.

We sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

Suddenly, Kaoru walks up to us and sits down beside me. He then put a spoonful of...I don't even know what it was... in front of my face..

"Try it." he said.

"Wha-" I said, but stopped.

Hikaru came over and just planted his mouth onto the spoon.

Then Kaoru pulled the spoon out of Hikaru's mouth, then left.

Hikaru looked back at both of us then left.

Haruhi and I sat there shocked.

"We should do something. I don't think this has ever happened between them." Haruhi finally said.

I glared at her.

"What?" she said.

We walked back down to the music room once we finished eating our lunch. The twins were still fighting and were throwing random objects at each other.

"Guys, calm down." said Tamaki.

They stopped and Hikaru held out a wooden cat and a marker.

Tamaki gasped. "That's one of the dolls from Nekozawa." he said.

"That's right. Whoever's name of a person is written at the back of this will be brought misfortune and suffer." said Hikaru and he then started writing down something and looked at Kaoru.

"Stop it!" Haruhi then yelled out and walked up to them, punching both of them on the head.

"You guys need to stop fighting. It's stupid. If you don't apologize to each other right now I'll never let you come to my house!" Haruhi said, taking away the wooden cat from Hikaru.

The twins looked at each other and huge grins formed on their faces.

"So if we apologize to each other..." Hikaru started to say. "You'll let us come to your house." finished Kaoru.

As the twins started to (intimately) apologize to each other, Haruhi looked turned over the wooden cat and read the back.

She frowned as she saw that Kaoru's name wasn't written on it, instead 'blank' was written. Haruhi became gloomy and stared back at the twins in surprise.

They smiled at her.

"You two were just acting?" I asked, glaring at them.

"We were bored." they said.

I furiously walked out of the room just as the bell rang and school ended.

The rest of the day was pretty good. Though I would think of how crazy it would be if the Haruhi actually let those two mischievous twins into her home. I shuddered at those thoughts.

The next day, the twins were playing the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game with some of their customers, and they still had their hair colored.

"You're Hikaru!" a girl said, happily as she pointed to the pink-haired twin.

"We have a winner!" the twins said.

"It's easier to tell now, with your hair like that." said another girl.

"No it isn't." I said, walking past them then stopped and turned towards them.

"They switched colors. Kaoru's the pink-haired one. Hikaru is the blue-haired one." I said, and they stared back at me.

"Up until now, there's only been two worlds, "us" and "everyone else". But for the first time someone's crossed into our world." said Kaoru as each of them held their hands tightly in one another.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

The crazily, amazing, awesome (and creepily weird) characters from Kuroshitsuji -(Black Butler)- will soon show up in this crazily, amazing story!

-I'm bored...

I'm a giant ferocious octopus...I'm gonna strangle you all...So be prepared to be strangled in the next chapter, coming up pretty soon...maybe next week...It's just going to be random, weird things because I lost the original chapters of 6 and 7...and unfortunately 15...Fudge! I'm frustrated and don't want to rewrite those three chapters so I'm just gonna make up some random stuff and hope you guys will still like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! XD

* * *

"Hey Akari, nice house." said the twins as I opened the door to the twins.

I sighed. "Hey, come in." I said.

"These are for you." said Kaoru as he handed me a bouquet of roses.

"Wow, thanks." I said.

I led them to the living room and we just sat there and talked about things.

I heard a knock at the door a while later.

"Huh? Haruhi, what are you doing here?" I asked once I saw Haruhi at the door.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the grocery store with me." she said.

"Oh, well...I have compan right now." I started to say.

"We'd love to come." said the twins, suddenly popping up behind me.

"Kaoru? Hikaru?" said Haruhi, confused to see them here.

"I don't think..." I said.

"Come on, let's go." said the twins and they pulled me out of my house.

Haruhi agreed it would be all right to have the twins accompany us so we left on our way to the grocery store.

We got there after a few minutes and entered the small store.

Haruhi went her separate way to get her groceries and I stayed with the twins, wandering around the store.

Haruhi finally finished and we left back to my house.

"We could help you carry your groceries." said Kaoru, looking at the grocery bags Haruhi and I were carrying.

"Oh, thanks." said Haruhi as Kaoru and Hikaru took some of the bags.

"Why don't you just go ahead and go to your house?" I asked Haruhi.

"If you want." she said.

The twins smiled at each other.

We got to Haruhi's house, well it's actually an apartment, and she unlocked the door and led us into the kitchen where we set down all the grocery bags.

"You know he's been following us, right?" I then said.

"Yeah." said the twins.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"Tamaki." the twins and I said in unison.

"What?" Haruhi said surprised.

Tamaki then suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"How did you know?" he asked us.

"We just did. You creeper." I muttered.

"Tamaki, why were you following us?" said Haruhi.

"Because I wanted to see where you lived, so I followed the twins and ended up here." he said, smiling.

I sighed and felt like punching him in the face but held back.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and started putting up her groceries as if she didn't care one bit about what was going on.

"Well, see you later, Haruhi." I said as the sun started to set and it was time for us to leave.

"So is her dad at work?" asked Tamaki, walking up beside me.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What about her mother?" he asked.

I looked at him and didn't respond.

I finally got to my house and the twins and Tamaki said their goodbyes to me and left.

Though, the next day, would be really bothersome but interesting...

* * *

Umm...Yay...Chapter 6...NOT THE ORIGINAL BUT YOU KNOW WHATEVER IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE THAT MUCH...

THIS IS GOOD TOO...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-i hate this... well, I hope you guys liked this short filler or whatever, I hate that I lost the original chapter because now I don't know some very important things thanks to my friend...! ._.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! Enjoy! XD-(I think this is the chapter where Sebastian, Akari's brother comes in...) i

* * *

"Oh, hey." I said once I had opened the door when I heard the constant knocking.

"Good morning, Akari." the twins said together and let themselves in.

"What are you two here again?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"We were bored so we came here." said Kaoru, handing me a bouquet of flowers and smiled at me.

"Um, thanks." I said and set them into a vase close by.

We then hear footsteps coming this way. We all look up at the stairs.

"Hey, Sebastian." I said.

He looked at the three of us and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" asked Hikaru.

I sighed. "Um, that's my brother, Sebastian." I said.

Sebastian came back into the living room and walked over to me.

"Who brought these flowers?" asked Sebastian, looking back at the bouquet of flowers I had just put into the vase.

"We did." said Kaoru, walking up to us.

"Oh." was all he said.

"I'm Kaoru and this is my brother, Hikaru." said Kaoru and then pointed to Hikaru, who was looking around the living room.

"I'm Sebastian, Akari's brother." said Sebastian, looking at me and smiled.

I slowly turned around, surprised that he smiled at me like that.

Sebastian seemed to be having a staredown with Kaoru, meanwhile I walked over to Hikaru and we started talking about stuff...

A loud knock at the door seems to break off their silence and Sebastian goes to open the door.

I almost drop dead when I see who it is.

"Hi." I heard her ever-so-innocent voice say to Sebastian.

"Amara?" said the twins, surprised to see her here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to her.

"I just came to talk to you." she said to me, then took a peek at Sebastian.

"Uhh...yeah. Okay." I said, looking her way.

"So what do you like to do?" Amara asked Sebastian.

He ignored her and I smirked.

The twins and I left to go outside while Amara was in a daze staring at Sebastian.

We sat on the fresh, green grass of the front yard.

Each of the twins sat on one side of me- Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left.

"So..." I started to say.

"Hey, Akari, how old is your brother?" asked Hikaru.

"He's seventeen...I think..." I said.

"You think?" said Kaoru.

"Well, I don't have to know everything about him. Plus, I forget..." I said.

"Then are you two the only ones living in this house?" asked Hikaru.

"No, my mom lives with us too, but she practically works twenty-four/seven." I said.

We then sat there in silence and stared out onto the streets.

We suddenly see Amara run out from inside, looking angered.

"I will tell everyone!" she yelled then looked at me and the twins and ran off.

We all stared blankly at her.

Tomorrow will be a new day, hopefully Amara won't be there to ruin it...

* * *

Ok...Chapter 7 more random stuff...Hope you guys liked it and please await the next chapter, 8, for more awesome stuff...:D

(I keep complaining about this but- I REALLY NEED THOSE ORIGINAL CHAPTERS, **WE NEED 15!**)

Please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8! Enjoy! XD

* * *

"The beach?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah." said Tamaki, "It'll be fun."

The twins had already picked out a swimsuit for Haruhi. Of course. But thankfully she didn't have to change when we got to the beach- it's actually a private beach- because of course, Kyouya just had to bring some girls from the school for the "business".

Haruhi and Sakura invited me to go. Plus, Sakura also invited Sebastian. Also, I didn't have to wear a stupid little swimsuit.

Anyways, we both decided to go since we found out Amara wasn't going.

We sat down on a beach towel under the shade of the umbrella.

"Ahh..." sighed Sakura, breathing in the fresh air.

I sat down next to Haruhi and watched some girls from the school play volleyball with the twins, and other girls lined up to have their turns with Tamaki, and then others with Honey and Mori doing some kind of exercises, I think. Then Kyouya, he was just doing his own thing...

Later they had all taken a break. Tamaki put up a chair near me and Haruhi, looking out onto the beach. Then the twins came over and told Tamaki that this way Haruhi couldn't change into her swimsuit, because of the other girls.

"It's actually kind of a good thing. You little perverts." said Tamaki. Then he just started daydreaming.

I knew what he was daydreaming about...Haruhi...

"Oh, yes." he said, soothingly, squirming around in his chair.

"Ugh! You idiot creep..." I muttered.

Sakura was now reading her book, the one she always had...the one she always hit her brother with... Nah...I can't just hit Tamaki in the head like that... The fun just wouldn't last.

Then I got up and wandered around, finding something to do.

Haruhi was now with Honey and Mori doing something with some shellfish. Everyone suddenly gathered around Haruhi because of some stupid caterpillar she had found.

I then walked over near the twins and Tamaki, just enough to hear their mischievous game of who can find out Haruhi's weakness.

"Creeps." I muttered and walked away.

It was crazy and actually kind of fun to watch them play the game.

The twins took Haruhi to some dark cave to try to scare her. Fail.

Honey got Haruhi in that truck to see if she was claustrophobic. Fail.

Mori tried to see if she was scared of sharp objects. Fail.

After that Tamaki was picking up some snakes he had found to see if those scared Haruhi. The twins had even said it was going to be hard to find out what Haruhi is scared of.

I can't believe what happened next. Ok, some girls were on top of this huge rock thing they waved waved down at Haruhi, then some guys came and walked up to the girls. Next thing I know Haruhi was trying to get those guys away from those girls, when suddenly one of those guys pushed Haruhi off of the edge of the rock into the water.

The twins and Tamaki were trying to get rid of those poisonous snakes when they heard what was going on.

They rushed over to where Haruhi and those guys were, and Tamaki then dived in after her and got her out.

You should have seen the twins, they were seriously fighting those guys until they finally left.

After that, Tamaki and Haruhi were mad at each other for not telling them to deal with it instead of her, by herself.

Finally we were all at the villa about about to eat those crabs...Kind of an awkward dinner.

Though, it turned out pretty good, well not for Haruhi, she kind of ate way too much.

I didn't eat any of that, though, so I had my own little snack in my room.

I was in their crazily eating away my soft, delicious, cold ice-cream sundae when Sebastian suddenly appears at the door.

I'm just sitting there eating my sundae and he's just standing there, watching me...with a creepy smile. Of course, I didn't notice him until I saw his shadow near the bed.

"Oh, hey...Sebastian..." I said, kind of surprised to see him here.

"Hey." he said. Then he just sat on the bed and faced me.

What we both didn't know was that Hikaru was watching us.

I just stared at Sebastian and stopped eating my sundae.

"Umm...You need something?" I said, standing up.

"Hmm... Well, I'm sleeping here. There's no more rooms, so I have to bunk up with you." he said.

"Yes, there was just one bed in this room, so...

I looked at the bed then back at him. He smirked.

"Oh." I said.

Then we heard a small knock on the door and Hikaru casually walked in.

"Oh, hey. I wanted to talk to you, Akari." he said.

"Ok." I said, calmly. I looked at Sebastian, then walked out into the hallway.

Hikaru looked at Sebastian and Sebastian just stared back at him.

Hikaru finally came out into the hallway. He looked at me, grabbed my hand, and took me to where he was going to sleep with Kaoru.

"Haven't you noticed anything different about your brother?" he asked.

"Not really..." I said. 'He's as weird as ever...'

He looked at me, I looked back at him. Now this is getting kind of weird. He's still holding my freakin' hand and I'm freakin' out.

"Why?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Nevermind." he said and finally let go of my hand.

He then just walked out of the room and left.

I walked back to my room and Sebastian wasn't there.

I was so tired, so I just flopped onto the bed and went right to sleep.

While I was sleeping, though, Sebastian quietly walked into the room and layed on the bed, next to me. He smiled and turned around and went to sleep.

I'm not much of a morning person, so when I woke up I was actually feeling kind of dizzy and mad for no reason.

I sat up on the bed, my blanket rolled down onto my lap.

"Stupid blanket." I said.

Then Sakura suddenly comes in and sees me and Sebastian on the bed.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just walk in like this."

"What?" I said, and then turned around and saw Sebastian there on the bed, right next to me, and asleep.

"What the- Sakura it's not what it looks like..." I said.

"But-" she said, then she just ran off, out of the room.

"Oh gosh." I said. "Stupid idiot brother..." I muttered as I put up the blanket and changed and fixed my hair in the bathroom. I went back into the bedroom and Sebastian was still asleep.

I sat at the edge of the bed. "Why?" I sighed. I stood up to go talk to Sakura, but I was stopped. I felt a hand holding on to mine and I felt someone behind me.

Sebastian had woken up. He was standing right behind me. He was holding my freakin' hand. I gasped.

He put his head near mine and whispered something but I didn't hear him. It started raining and all I had heard was just thunder crackling loudly.

I quickly ran out of the room.

I saw Sakura in the living room. She saw me.

"Akari, are you okay?" she asked, walking up towards me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. Perfectly fine." I said, laughing nervously.

"O.K." said Sakura, not sounding so convinced.

"Really, everything's fine." I said again.

Then I heard thunder again.

"Haruhi!" I gasped, then ran over to where she was. While all of that happened, Haruhi and Tamaki were having their moment.

I ran up the stairs, to the room Haruhi was in, I opened the door.

A few seconds later everyone else was there too.

"Uh, what are..." I started to say, shocked at what I was seeing.

Tamaki had Haruhi on the floor wearing headphones and a small towel wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"You're way more perverted than us." said the twins.

I left out of the room laughing. I was actually starting to like these guys.

The next day we started packing our things to leave. Haruhi had found out what Tamaki was actually trying to do to her, which wasn't true, and Tamaki kept telling her he was only trying to help. So now, only me and Tamaki know what Haruhi's scared of- lightning and thunder.

As of everything that happened between me and Sebastian, well, I never told anyone. I finally talked to Sakura of what she had seen and she seemed to calm down a bit.

It was a crazy day...

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter!

Please review! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! XD

* * *

Ok, so... So many things have happened in the last few days and now everything actually seemed to be going back to normal.

Today, Sebastian, my now freakily, weird, crazy brother, wanted to take me to the movies saying it would calm me down because of all the things that have been going on so, yeah, I accepted.

We walked into the theater and got our tickets.

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Sebastian.

"Oh, umm..." I began.

I looked around and saw his Men in Black 3 poster.

"Oh, let's watch Men in Black 3, please?" I said excitedly, almost jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Wait-but don't you want to watch something...I don't know...Romantic?" he said and looked at me.

But it was too late. I grabbed him by the arm and went into the room to watch the movie. We went in and sat down. Sebastian had to sit down next to this prson who was wearing a large black coat that completely cowered her whole body and had sunglasses on. That person even looked ilke those guys from Men in Black.

Wait...that hair...that book...

"Sakura?!" I exclaimed.

It was Sakura in that long black coat. Sakura looked up from her book.

"Akari? Sebastian?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're going to watch Men in Black." I said.

"Oh! When?" she said.

"Today...at the theater..." I said, looking around.

"Oh, man...Can I go?" she asked.

"Sakura, we're at the theatre right now, the movie's about to start..." I said.

"What?!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I was just walking around reading my book and I ended up here, I guess?" she said, looking around at her surroundings.

"You're always really focused on you book." I said.

"Why are you wearing coat?" asked Sebastian.

"Because I'm a famous singer, remember? People are gonna go all crazy when they see me." she responded.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I said.

"What do you mean you forgot? You just forgot about me?" asked Sakura.

"No. No. I was just-" I said. "Just kidding, Akari." she said, happily.

I just sighed and focused on the movie.

"The movie's finally starting." muttered Sebastian as he looked over to Akari, who was now very interested in the movie.

Sakura glared at him, he noticed.

"What?!" he said, looking back at Sakura.

"I know you like her." whispered Sakura.

"I know you like Akari." she said, whispering even quieter.

Sebastian just stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Ha! I didn't, but now I do. Hmm..." she whispered, starting to laugh.

"You idiot!" he whispered.

"Spill it." said Sakura, serious.

"Look, she's my sister how could I-I..." he stammered and looked at Sakura.

Sakura just creepily smiled and seemed to enjoying this.

"Hmm, don't worry I won't tell anyone...maybe." she whispered in a creepy voice.

"You're so evil. I though you were this nice, cool type of girl..." whispered Sebastian.

"I've always been like this. I just have to hide it so it won't ruin my goody-two-shoes reputation." she whispered and coldly stared back at Sebastian.

"Guys, be quiet. What are you even talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sebastian and Sakura both said.

Then they all just sat in silence and watched the movie. Except Sakura kept looking over at Sebastian fro time to time so if he would try to make a move on Akari.

Now that Sakura knew about this she wanted to protect Akari from her bad, crazy, messed up, brother.

Sebastian glared at Sakura.

"You better not tell anyone." he said.

Sakura just looked at him and then back at the movie without saying another word.

-The next day...

Ok, some weird girls were here talking to Haruhi. The one in the middle kept holding Haruhi's hand. It was weird.

I was studying in the music room because I didn't have any other place to study at.

So I wasn't paying that much attention to what was going on. I heard so much noise from them blabbing on about things that it started annoying me, so I finally lifted my head up from my book. At that moment that woman grabbed my arm and dragged me towards Haruhi and those other two girls that were with this one.

"What the heck?! Who are you people?" I asked.

"We're the Lobelia girls." they all said together, showing themselves off.

"Oh, great." I muttered.

Then I'm pretty sure I was seeing things, but I saw Sebastian at the far end of the room. I focused on the Lobelia girls, though, trying to squirm out of this woman's grip on me.

Then I saw Sakura pulling Sebastian over to the side of a table.

'Whoa, wait! Do Sakura and Sebastian have a thing together?!' I thought and remembered back at how at the theater they wouldn't stop talking about something.

'Oh my gosh! I think they do!' I thought.

Then I suddenly flew down close to the floor. The woman that wouldn't let go of me, was now holding me by my waist and bending me down almost all the way to the floor and her face was right in front of mine.

I started to freak out. I tried to get loose but I couldn't.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I suddenly heard Sebastian yell.

Then he pried that woman's hands off of me and pulled me behind him.

"Hmm..." said the woman.

"Let's just try to get on better terms. Just start over again?" she began to say. "I'm Lady Benibara, this is Suzuran, and this is Hinagiku." said Benibara and pointed to the other two.

I just stared at them, Sebastian glared at them, and Haruhi just stood there, watching.

"Whatever." I said, then started to walk off, but I was suddenly stopped.

That weird Lobelia girl, Benibara, grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth.

She let go, then I walked out of the room...followed by Sebastian..secretly followed by Sakra, out into the hallway.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Sebastian asked, looking frantically at me.

"Sebastian, calm down. She didn't do anything." I said, surprised.

Sebastian noticed how panicked he was and tried to calm down.

Sakura was hiding behind a table with a huge vase full of flowers, carefully watching us.

I just look at him and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura, meet me at the school entrance after school." I said, knowing Sakura was there watching us. I then walked off.

Sakura, surprised, slowly walked out from behind the table and just stared off at me as I walked away.

~School's over~

"You wanted to see me?" asked Sakura as she stood at the school entrance.

"Yeah." I said, walking over to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on between you two." I said.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" she said.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." I said and looked at her, waiting.

She stared back at me in shock.

Nothing.

"Ugh, you and Sebastian." I finally said.

Sakura yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Have you gone insane!? As if I would ever date that perverted weird freak..." she went on.

'She's telling the truth.' I thought.

Sakura was still going on about how she would never date Sebastian.

I had completely tuned her out, though and then without thinking I just left the scene and went home.

But just as I turned the corner I heard one little thing that Sakura accidently yelled out.

"Sebastian is in love with you!" she yelled, then quickly covered her mouth and frantically looked around.

She didn't see me though.

I stood there almost paralyzed.

The other thing is, Sebastian was there the whole time he was right there around the corner, listening.

He hadn't noticed I was right there, though.

I took one look at him. He was shocked. I heard him mutter "No..." and I quickly turned the other way and ran.

'It's true.' I kept thinking. 'Sebastian...'

* * *

Ok, hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks!

And wow...Sebastian...wtf...

Just so you guys know, in advance, I am one of those crazed broxbro broxsis shiz person that loves that stuff! XD It's just so interesting! well, except the ..._gross_ things ,of course...but uh yeah... XD _But even if you don't like that incest kind of stuff please continue to read this story, it's not like that brother is actually going to end up with the sister...right?..._

_Um but yeah, hope you guys liked this chapter and please wait for the next chapter!_


	10. Valentine's Day Special

Yay! Here's a Valentine's special! Also there are characters( my O.C.'s) that you don't know yet, you will find out who they are later in the next upcoming chapters. I hope you love this Valentine's special and sorry I didn't put it up yesterday...I was having problems...but here it is! XD Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 3 2-14-15

2-15-15

* * *

** Valentine's Day Special **

"Okay, now put those over by the door." said Tamaki, telling someone where to put the pink and red streamers.

"This actually seems interesting." I said, walking into Music Room 3.

"Wow." said Haruhi as she entered the room.

"So, how do you like it?" asked Tamaki, walking up to us.

"With chocolate." I said, thinking of ice-cream.

"What?" said Tamaki, dumbfounded.

I then walked away from them and they stared back at me.

"Is she okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea-I don't know..." sighed Haruhi.

I walked out of the room and out into the crowded hallways. There were so man students exchanging gifts or talking about who their dates were going to be for the Valentine's Day party and dance that the Host club was hosting.

I made it through to the entrance of the school and walked outside.

"Hey." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Hey." I said and looked up to see Shaye now in front of me.

"Are you going to be at the party?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to see what mischievous things are going to happen." I responded, smiling.

"Um, okay. Well, I wanted to... uh..." he started saying.

Shaye was then suddenly pushed to the side and Alois replaced his place.

"Uh..." I said, staring back at Shaye who had fallen to the ground and then looked at Alois, with his butler, Claude, right behind him.

"Um, Akari? I- I want to ask you something...Do-do you want to marry me?" he said.

"Real smooth, master." Claude muttered under his breath.

"I-oh bloody hell. I mean...Do you want to go to the Valentine's dance with me? You know, as friends, though...hehe..." he said and sighed deeply.

I felt like laughing at how hard he was trying. Though I felt like crying when he said "marry me"...

He was even blushing and he was staring at me, and worst of all he had (without me even noticing or feeling) somehow managed to grab my hand and was holding it gently in his.

"Well, just as friends...Sure." I said, giggling, then quickly got the heck out of there.

"Master, you're blushing as much as when that obnoxious blond, Tamaki, ever even takes one look at Haruhi, especially in some short weird clothing..." said Claude to Alois.

Alois scoffed then hurriedly walked away.

Shaye just sat there, shocked and confused.

I plopped down onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Meanwhile, Sebastian, my brother, sat in his room thinking and writing.

"Yo. I see that." Sakura said as she looked through Sebastian's window at him.

"'What the! What are you-! How did-!" Sebastian stammered, surprised to see Sakura.

"Writing a love letter to your crazy little- guy magnet-incest hater- who thinks her brother is crazy weird and stupid-sister." Sakura then said, and appeared to the side of Sebastian to see what he was writing.

He quickly covered the paper and glared at Sakura. She started laughing.

"You're gonna need some help with that. Really..."You're the best, most beautiful sister ever"" Sakura said mockingly as she read part of the letter and laughed.

"I'm still working on it. Just get out of my room!" said Sebastian.

"Aw, come on. Don't you want Akari to admire your amazing love letter. I mean, with my help it will be amazing and beautiful, because I'm a girl, and I know what girls want to hear from a guy. Especially on Valentine's Day." said Sakura with a smile.

"You've got a point...Fine." he finally said.

Sakura smiled again and started thinking.

"Well...First off don't put 'sister' anywhere in there or your own name." she said and quietly muttered, "Idiot."

Sebastian heard her and rolled his eyes.

"Then...something romantic..." she started saying and sat down on Sebastian's bed.

"How about... a quote or something nice first...Let's see..." she said, thinking.

"When I'm with you I'm happy, when we hug it's like I don't ever want to let you go, when you make me smile it brings the sunshine out in me, when I see you and out eyes meet, it's like something I've never felt before." she then said.

"Now... You're the most amazing person I have every met. Your eyes sparkle so bright they light up the night. When you smile I feel like running a thousands miles, for you, I'd do anything..." Sakura said and Sebastian quickly wrote everything down as she went on.

"for you. We're so close yet so far away. Love is unique and mysterious in so many ways, so please on this day if you will be mine it will make my day. I love you. - Anonymous (your secret admirer)" I read off the letter that had been placed in my locker with a red rose on it and a small red and pink heart-shaped balloons, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Today's Valentine's Day." I sighed as I took the small gifts and letter that had been left by this "anonymous" or my "secret admirer" guy.

"Hey, Akari! It's Valentine's day!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she ran over to me.

"Yeah." I said lamely.

"Do you have a date for the Valentine's party and dance the Host club is throwing?" she asked.

"Uh, no..." I said, not really wanting her to know I was going with Alois...as friends.

"I'm sure many guys will come running to you to ask you to be their date." Sakura said and laughed.

I sighed and we walked to Music Room 3 where we found the Host club still organizing some Valentine's decorations.

"Akari! There you are. I've been meaning to ask you something." I then heard Shaye call out from behind us.

I turned around and in an instant Shaye was right in front of my face.

I suddenly blushed since his face was so close to mine.

He then grabbed my hand and put a rose in my hand and looked intently into my eyes.

"Do you want to be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?" he asked, then quickly added, "As friends of course!"

"Oh, as friends, well then, sure." I said, stepping away from him.

"Really? Thanks!" he said and left.

"Akari! I need to ask you something!" I heard someone yell out from the door.

"Told you, they're just piling up, one after the other." said Sakura, shaking her head.

I looked at her and then walked over to who had called my name.

A rose and a small box was suddenly shoved into my hands.

"Please accept this gift and my strong-willed desire to be with you and share a beautiful moment at the dance tonight." said Jayce, as he stood outside the door, looking gently at me.

"Um...I guess...Sure..." I said, surprised.

"He smiled at me, gently put hand around my cheek and leaned in and laid upon my forehead a small kiss.

He then walked away and I stood there staring back at him, confused, surprised, and then I felt embarrassed, too, for some reason...

"Woah, woah, woah, you just accepted two guys invitations for you to be their dates." said Sakura, walking up to me.

"Uh, three, actually..." I said with a wry smile.

"What!?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Uh, nothing." I said and started to walk away, but Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room.

"Who's the other one?" Sakura asked quietly, suddenly interested.

"Umm... a guy..." I said, not wanting to tell her it was Alois.

She glared at me and started shaking her head.

"It's Alois, isn't it?" she said.

"No...psh...no.." I scoffed. "Maybe." I then muttered.

Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, Akari..." she sighed. "Just...Why? Why did you accept them all?" she asked.

"Because... I don't even know. I just did, ok? Don't worry." I said.

"Come on, let's go." said Sakura and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, and outside the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked, once she finally let go of me.

"Let's just go to your house. Is that okay?" asked Sakura.

"Um, I guess. But, why?" I said.

"We're just going to talk. Plus we don't have to stay at the school now, we got the rest of the day off since it's Valentine's day" said Sakura.

"You have coffee?" she asked as we entered my house.

"Yeah." I said and walked over to the kitchen.

I brought her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her on the couch in the living room.

"So, then... Why the heck did you accept those three?" asked Sakura.

"I-I just... I don't know. I just honestly don't know." I said. "I mean, we're just going as friends. There's nothing wrong with that." I added.

"Well, they didn't seem to want to go as just friends." said Sakura.

I suddenly felt a small nudge at my leg and I looked down to see Pluto looking happily up at me.

I moved down to the floor and started petting Pluto.

"You're so cute." I said to him and he started licking my face.

I laughed and next thing I knew Pluto was on top of me, licking my face non-stop and I was laying on my back laughing because his tongue tickled. **(Author: yeah...that sounds so weird... :) hehehe...)**

Sakura was surprised at what she was watching.

"Um, what's going on here?" asked Ciel, walking up to us.

"Um, I don't know..." Sakura said quietly as she stared at me and Pluto.

"Oh, hey Ciel." I said, once Pluto had gotten off me to go to Ciel.

I got up and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you two not going to that dance you're having at your school?" he asked.

"No." said Sakura.

"Yeah. I-" I was suddenly cut off by Sakura.

"No, none of us are going." she said.

I looked at her blankly.

"Why? Do you want to go Ciel?" I asked him with a small grin.

"No." he said.

"Aww, come on. I would love to dance with you." I said.

"Ok. Akari, let's go." said Sakura, noticing things were getting pretty intense,and grabbed my arm once more and dragged me off the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Ciel.

"To the dance." responded Sakura and she dragged me out the door.

"Why did you tell him we weren't going to the dance? And why do you suddenly want to go?" I asked Sakura.

"Why do you have to be so weird with your cousin?" she said.

I glared at her and we stayed silent until we finally go to the school.

"Sakura, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" we heard someone call out from the school courtyard.

"Hey, grandma, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura and we made our way to her.

The school was packed and crowded with so many students.

"Don't you remember? I told you I was going to come to your school's Valentine's party, and I bought you a dress for the dance." said Sakura's grandma.

"What? But I told you I wasn't going to the dance." Sakura said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." her grandma then held up two dresses in her hands. "I also bought a dress for your friend." she said, looking at me.

My haw dropped to the floor as I saw he dress she held out to me.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said happily.

A few minutes later we were in the school's restrooms trying to put on our dresses. Sakura's grandma had forced Sakura to put on the dress and made her go into Music Room 3 where the party was being held.

"Wow, it is packed." said Sakura, amazed at the amounts of people that were in the room.

"I didn't think there'd be this many people." I said, also amazed.

Britney Spear's "Circus" started playing throughout the room and people started dancing like crazy.

"Not that sophisticated now..." I said, even more amazed.

Sakura laughed. "Dude, you should totally...You should totally try this punch! Best thing ever!" said Sakura, suddenly dancing along to the music and singing along.

I noticed five other cups on the floor near her, including the one she was holding now. I got a cup and poured myself some punch.

"Mmm...this is really good..." said Sakura's grandma, gulping down her cup of punch.

"I think they put something in this..." I said, as I drank up the punch. "Cuz it's so good." I muttered as I got myself more punch.

"I really think someone put like some kind of beer in this punch." said Sakura.

"You... you really think so? Oh, look...haha, there are my dates." I slurred, wobbling around.

"Go to them!" Sakura exclaimed as she gulped down yet another cup of punch.

Shaye, Jayce and Alois stared at me as they saw me wobbling over to them.

"Hello, my pretty little Valentine's boys." I said, grabbing on to Jayce's shoulder to stand still.

"Are you drunk?" they all asked, surprised.

"Wait, Shaye, right?" I said looking over at the dark brown haired guy.

"You idiot." I said.

"What?" he said, surprised and confused.

"You broke my heart a long time ago this same day, Valentine's Day. I hate you...I hate you so much." I said and I then grabbed Jayce and Alois and walked over to the crowds of people that were dancing like crazy.

Shaye watched us walk away from him in shock from what I had said.

A few minutes later Shaye was sitting in a corner by himself while he watched me dance with Jayce, while Alois waited his turn.

A slow song was now playing and everyone had calmed down.

Jayce spinned me around and held me close once more.

"You're so beautiful." he said quietly to me. He leaned in closer and pecked me on the cheek and Alois then pulled me towards him and we started dancing. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He started leaning in, but just as he leaned in I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

Stuff went downhill from there...more like up. I groaned.

I had just thrown up all over Alois...shoes.

I threw up on his shoes, not him. **(Author: Should have done that all over his face... . ... :))**

Sebastian then suddenly appeared behind me and took me out the room to the hallway, and into the restroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held my hair back and I leaned my head over the toilet. I could feel his breath down my neck. It honestly creeped me out.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, breathing in deeply.

I finally flushed the toilet and Sebastian then helped me stand up.

"I was worried about you." he said quietly.

I looked up at him and his light gray eyes sparkled down at me.

"I love yo..." I slurred, then tumbled over to the door.

"You love...?" said Sebastian, wanting me to finish the sentence.

"I love anime. You know like those incest freaks, that brother and sister shiz, like gross, so gross. Just, wow." I said, waving my hands around.

Sebastian was shot at the heart, bad, real bad.

"Uh..." he sighed.

"Yeah, pretty weird. It's not like I've ever watched you actually watch incest anime, though. Pshh...Nah..." I said, then stared at him. "I've kinda accidently saw you watching that stuff. Only once, though! Just once! Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." I then added as I wobbled out of the restroom after taking so long to wash my hands.

He just kept staring at me, shocked. He then followed after me.

"Hey, by the way, you might not have written some kind of love letter to someone, have you?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his arm so I wouldn't topple over to he side.

Sebastian was sad now.

"Poor, poor Sebastian." I said, slowly shaking my head.

"Come on." he said and he pulled me back into the music room, where the dance had just started and many couples were slow dancing wth each other... kind of.

Some of them were penguins, waddling around the floor...

Anyways...

"Akari, there you are! Are you alright?" Hikaru said, running up to me and pushing Sebastian aside.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said, waving a hand at his face.

You're drunk, too?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah. I'm just in love, man." I said, almost tipping over to the side.

"Wait, what?" I then said, suddenly grabbing Hikaru's hand.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world." I said, after I had gulped down the cup of punch Hikaru was holding.

"Now's my chance." Hikaru whispered, as he watched me smiling at the ceiling.

"Akari, let's dance!" he said and before I could say anything he dragged me to the center of all the couples and we started dancing, while Taylor Swift's "Love Story" played.

"Whoo, Taylor Swift...let's shake it off..." I slurred, grabbing onto Hikaru shoulders and weakly shaking him.

I suddenly just slumped on him and he smiled and held me tightly.

I was dead...Yeah, at first they all though I was asleep but...

-Later-

"Only a kiss from her true love will wake her up." someone said.

"I'll do it." many people then said in unison. -

I suddenly woke up and found myself in a dark place...oh wait... I opened my eyes. Ok, I was still slumped over Hikaru, though now we were sitting down, so pretty weird position but...Yeah..

"Aw, man, what happened...?" I muttered, trying to sit up.

"Holy-!" I exclaimed as I stopped once I noticed Hikaru's face just a few centimeters away from mine.

I suddenly tried to stand up but I tripped on my dress and I face planted onto the floor.

"Oww..." I groaned. I slowly stood up and walked away.

"Wait, is the party still going on?" I said, surprised that music was still playing and many people were now talking, few were dancing, and some were prancing...

"Can I have this dance?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to see a brave childhood friend hold out his hand to me.

"Jai..." I said softly and took his hand.

"This is for you." he said, holding out a bouquet of roses, a small box wrapped in read with a small pink bow on top, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates, all of them with small cards attached to each.

I laughed a little.

"Thanks." I said, taking the gifts and setting them next to the door.

Jai and I walked to the center of the room and he pulled me close to him and we started a slow dance.

We kept smiling at each other and I really think everyone had stopped dancing and talking and were watching us.

Jai smiled once more and I saw his eyes change from light green to purple and red in a second.

'Oh, man...' I though, knowing he was going to do something.

He suddenly twirled me around twice, held me close again, then spun me out from his arm and back in to him. He looked at me and I smiled.

I put my hands on his shoulders and in an instant I was lifted up above him. Everyone else gasped.

He then brought me back down with a spin as I put my feet on the floor and then he spun me once again, though this time he then bent me down and my loose hair scattered across the floor just a few inches away from my head.

He leaned in towards me. He reached out to my hand and he closed his hand into mine.

He leaned in closer and next thing I new everyone was clapping and even cheering at the most beautiful and romantic moment that was still going on.

I felt Jai's smooth, warm lips gently smother mine.

I had been captivated.

He finally brought me back up and he smiled at me once more.

The lights suddenly shut off and since it was dark outside already, the room was pitch black, and there was barely any moonlight showing in through the windows.

The lights then turned back on and Jai had disappeared. I smiled to myself and then quickly made my way out of the room while the crowds of people were still cheering.

I then heard Sakura squeal out, as she ran up to me the moment I took one step out of the room.

"I saw everything!" she said, happily. "Your love life is amazing...and crazy, but amazing." she said.

"Um, thanks." I said.

We walked out onto the school courtyard.

We both noticed Shaye huddled under a tree, in the shadows.

Sakura and I looked at each other and we walked over to Shaye.

Next thing I knew I was thrown against the tree and I felt a hand grab at my throat. I quickly put my hand on his arm to get it away from me but he was too strong.

I noticed Sakura on the ground groaning from the hit Shaye gave her.

"Shaye...stop..." I managed to get out, but he pushed harder at my throat and I could barely breath now.

His eyes glowed a bright red and they stared intensely at me and through me.

"Let her go!" I heard someone yell.

Shaye was then knocked down to the floor by Sebastian.

Valentine's Day...what a crazy day for loving...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed and loved this special chapter and I wonder what might happen next...?

Is Shaye the real bad guy? Or is he just an ordinary obsessive guy that really loves Akari?

XD Wow! Awesome! ?.?


	11. Chapter 10

Yes! Chapter 10 is here! Hope you all like it.

* * *

"Finally!" I gasped.

Haruhi and I had gone to he supermarket to buy some things. It was really boring-seems like it took forever.

Haruhi had practically dragged me out of my house to the supermarket with her.

This was going to be an interesting day, though.

We finally got to Harhuhi's apartment and there we found a crowd of people around two, new-looking cars. The whole Host Club was right there in front of the apartment, looking at them and talking about "commoner" this and "commoners" that.

It was crazy. Haruhi was even getting mad.

They finally noticed us and completely freaked out, because we were right there listening to their conversation/plan.

After that... Haruhi had decided to let them into her apartment.

I just sat in the kitchen sometimes laughing out loud as I watched all of them. They sat around a table, all crouched together and Haruhi just seemed to ignore them.

It was hilarious to see the twins and Tamaki, they kept talking to each other about how every single thing they did or said would or wouldn't offend Haruhi or hurt her feelings.

I even had to go outside sometimes to get some fresh air, laugh, and almost started crying because of how hard I was laughing. I finally managed to calm down.

Then the guys wanted to order something, but Honey just told Haruhi she could cook something.

So then she needed to go back to the supermarket.

Everyone wanted to go with her.

Everyone was walking out the door ready to go to the supermarket, though Tamaki was paying his respects to Haruhi's mom while Haruhi had come in looking for him and then they had started talking about her.

I was at the door when I saw Haruhi's dad coming this way.

I quickly ran to where Haruhi and Tamaki were and found them standing up, close together.

I sneaked up behind Tamaki and pushed him into Haruhi.

There they lay on the floor. Tamaki was now on top of Haruhi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you." I said, sounding so innocent.

Then I turned around and saw Haruhi's dad starting shockingly at Tamaki and Haruhi in this position.

I smiled to myself and moved over to the side.

Tamaki now knew it was Haruhi's dad. Though he was surprised to see him in women's clothing.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tamaki then blurted out.

Everyone else then came in to see what was taking so long and now saw what was going on.

Now everyone was sitting back down in the room with Haruhi's dad talking about the Host Club and everything while Tamaki just sat in a closet...growing mushrooms.

Ryoji is Haruhi's dad, though he prefers for others to call him Ranka, is a cross-dresser, he likes wearing women's clothing because that's just what he likes.

Anyways, Haruhi then left to go to the supermarket once again and left everyone else back at the apartment.

It's like everyone completely forgot about me, tough.

Then, Haruhi's dad took the guys out for a little fun.

By fun, he meant following Haruhi and spying on her. Pretty messes up...so I decided to follow them.

They all followed her until they got to the supermarket. Everyone was just watching Haruhi at the supermarket or looking at other thing. I entered the supermarket so they wouldn't notice me and I just carefully watched them.

You'll never believe who I bumped into...

"Whoa, sorry..." I said, looking up to whoever I had bumped into.

"Sebastian?" I said, and for no reason I started blushing.

"Hehe...hey." I said, surprised to see him here.

"Hey." he said.

"I'm just gonna..." I began and then I seriously just ran out the supermarket and quickly walked home.

"Oh, shiz. That was close." I sighed as I tried to find the key to the house.

"So, how was your day?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw Sakura standing right behind me.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I said.

She just smiled.

I finally found the key and unlocked the door. I looked over to Sakura and we both went inside to the living room.

"Sorry, I was just really bored, so I came here." she said.

"Cool." I said.

"Sebastian isn't here?" she asked.

"Uh...No." I said, then quickly turned on the TV.

"Look, I guess everything's different now since, well you know. I'm sorry. I just can't believe that I kept that from you and...ugh..." she said as she lied down on the couch.

I just looked at her.

"Is it true, then?" I asked quietly.

"Yes..." she whispered and looked down doubtfully at me.

* * *

Ok, that was great. Next up chapter 11. :D

"BTW does anyone think Akari and Shaye should fight? Like go all demon on each other or something?Maybe?...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

"Amara, get back here!" yelled Sakura, trying to catch to Amara. Sakura was trying to stop Amara from doing anything to Sebastian and me since she knew about it.

Last time when Sakura accidentally blurted out that Sebastian likes me, Amara had unknowingly been there the whole time listening behind some bush and now knew everything.

Sakura found out that Amara knew and tried explaining to her that it wasn't true and even said it was just brotherly love not love love.

Amara still wanted to try and ruin things, though.

There's another reason as to why Amara wants to do this- she knows Hikaru likes me and is trying to just break everything up, trying to make people jealous, mad, sad, everything. She just wants to ruin everything and everyone.

Amara and Sakura were running down the halls of the school until they got to Music Room 3.

"Amara, please..." said Sakura.

Amara smiled and put her hand on the door knob.

"I know your secret!" Sakura then blurted out.

Amara froze.

Sakura looked over to her and smiled.

"The twins..." she said.

Amara then looked at her.

She knew what Sakura was talking about.

"I will tell the whole school." threatened Sakura.

Amara then turned around, let go of the door knob, and walked away.

"This doesn't mean I'll stop doing my things..." muttered Amara as she furiously walked off.

"What was that all about?" I said, appearing out of nowhere.

Sakura gasped. "Oh, Akari... Uh, nothing. We were just talking about class and stuff..." she said.

"Um. cool." I said.

Sakura then opened the doors to the music room and we entered.

There was a little girl and some guy in black clothing.

"What's going on?" I asked Haruhi, who was beside the door.

"That little girl, Kirimi, thinks Tamaki's her brother, but her brother's Nekozawa. Though, she denies it. She doesn't really like him because of his look." said Haruhi.

"Nekozawa? That guy?" I said.

"Yeah, the Black Magic Club President." said Haruhi.

This guy worked pretty hard to get his sister to like him, but Kirimi still didn't like him.

But when Kirimi had ran out of the school she stopped in front of a cat and just stared at it.

The twins walked over to the window and saw her.

"She still hasn't made it out of the courtyard." said Koaru.

"There's a cat down there, too." said Hikaru.

"Cat!?" exclaimed Nekozawa as he walked over to the window.

"Even though we worship cats, Kirimi is terribly scared of them." he said.

Next thing that happened was surprisingly amazing. That guy had literally jumped through the window, breaking the whole window. He then quickly ran to Kirimi. Kirimi saw him, amazed, and jumped into his arms and they hugged each other.

Then Nekozawa suddenly fell to the ground. The sun... too much light for him. We all just stood there watching as he sat there in pain, and groaned.

"Is no one seriously gonna do anything..." I muttered and walked out of the room.

"Amara?" I said. I ran over to Amara, who was sprawled out on the hallway.

"Uh...Amara, are you okay?" I asked.

Then everybody came out of the room into the hallway and walked over to me and Amara.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. I just walked out and I saw her here on the floor." I said.

Amara then opened her eyes. "What..." she muttered, looking at each of us.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"You!" she exclaimed, and backed away from me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, so now you're going to act all innocent, huh? So nothing ever happened?" she yelled at me.

"What are you talking about!?" I said, looking intensely at her.

She stared at me.

"I know everything." she whispered.

"You knocked me out with Sakura's book, just because..." she started to say. She looked at the twins, then Sakura, then back at the twins. "Because you told me something, a secret. I then started walking to the guys, but of course, I didn't do it. I was joking around. I wasn't really going to tell anybody." she finished.

"What!?" I yelled.

"What did I say? I never told you anything. I never even knocked you out, let alone touch you!" I said, furious.

"Yes you did." said Amara.

"You just don't want to admit it." she muttered.

I was getting pretty mad now.

"What did I tell you?" I then asked, glaring at her.

"You really want me to say it?" she said, looking up to the others.

I just stared at her.

"You have a crush on-" she didn't finish. Sakura had pulled Amara up and put her hand over Amara's mouth. Everyone just stared at them. Amara tried kicking Sakura, but she quickly moved and dragged Amara down the hall as quickly as she could.

Amara had managed to get Sakura's hand off her mouth and yelled out, "Akari has a crush on Hikaru!"

Sakura then finally dragged her away, out of sight.

Sakura even had a shocked look on her face as she took Amara away when she said that. Everyone did, even me.

* * *

Hmm...Amara should totally die Nah just kidding.

(I'M NOT KIDDING...)

Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter. Hope you guys will also like the next chapter.

XD


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

"Honey, if you eat to much sweets you'll get a cavity." said Haruhi as she brought tea to some girls. I then came in (more like sneaked in) to the Music room looking around at all the girls that were in here.

"Akari!" yelled Sakura, runnin up to me.

She yelled so loud everyone turned around to look at us.

I glared at Sakura.

"What's wrong with you?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I have something really important to tell you." she then started dragging me out of the room. Everyone just stared off at us, surprised.

We finally stopped and I just noticed Sakura had dragged me all the way ot into the school courtyard. I sighed and looked at Sakura.

"What's so important?" I asked.

"She's telling everyone about you and Hikaru and all that..." said Sakura.

I stood there shocked. "Wha-Why!? What..." I stammered, starting to panic.

"Yeah..." said Sakura, starting to walk away from me.

I started getting angry but still panicked.

"Uh..., man. I'll get her for this..." I said and started walking back into the school.

I walked down the hallways really fast, frustrated and some girls that were coming out of class kept smiling and started whispereing to each other when I passed by.

I was turning around a corner when I bumped into someone. Hikaru...

"Sorry." I said and noticed I had bumped into Hikaru. "Ohh..." I sighed.

Then I saw Sebastian standing there, too.

They just looked at me.

Silence.

A lot of silence...

I didn't know what to do. "So..." I began.

Ok, so I didn't just want to walk away..well...

Hikaru and Sebastian looked at each other.

"We'll talk later." said Sebastian and walked off.

Hikaru stood there. Next thing I knew I was dissapearing off into the distance of the hall, away from Hikaru, and into Music Room 3.

The Host club was open. I sighed in relief as I saw that the door was already open.

Wow, today the room was packe, girls everywhere. The guys were running around towards different girls every second.

I started walking in, towards Sakura, who was surprisingly doig nothing. She was just sitting on the floor watching the others.

I was suddenly stopped.

"Kaoru?" I said.

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway and into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He slowly started walking towards me.

"Uh..." I said as I tried to back away.

I stopped at a desk.

Kaoru then stopped once he got closer to me.

"Is is true?" he asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your crush on Hikaru." he responded.

I stood there shocked.

"Uh...I don't" I started to mutter.

Kaoru then grabbed my hand and stared intenntly at me. This just made it worse.

I said nothing and just stood there.

"Is it or not?" he asked again, sounding kind of impatient .

I just looked at him for a while. Then (I don't know why...) I smiled and got my hand loose from Kaoru's grip and walked away- out of the classroom, out into the school courtyard and started walking home, since the bell had just rang and school was over.

I finally got home, only walking a few blocks from the school to my I got a call from Sakura.

"Hello?" I said.

"Akari! Where are you? Ugh! Amara is just crazy now- She really hates you...I think she likes Hikaru." yelled Sakura.

"Whoa...What?" I said, trying to process all this.

"Yeah, right now she'll do anything to ruin your life, for sure!" she exclaimed. "She even told Sebastian everything that happened. She also seems to like your brother." she then said quietly.

"Look. I'll talk to you later." she said and hung up.

I groaned and layed back on the couch.

The next day when I went to school, all the girls were mostly paying all their attenton to Mori and Honey. They were all over them because of what happened during Honey's cavity days.

It was practically a miracle no one was paying any attention to me and those rumors...

Sakura finally had the time to talk to me, though we had to talk in the Music room while the Host club was open...

"Yeah. Now Amara has been around the twins alot. It's like she's right there every single second, by the twins. She won't let them out of her sight. Even the twins are starting to get creeped out." said Sakura.

That's when I noticed Amara by the twins.

They were talking and Amara seemed kind of mad though. Amara then turned and looked towards where me and Sakura were, she smiled and then an unbelievable thing happened.

Amara turned back around, grabbed Hikaru and smothered his lips with hers. SHE KISSED HIM...ON THE LIPS!

Me and Sakura sat there, shocked, staring at Amara. (She was still kissing him!)

* * *

Well...Hope this was an interesting chapter and that you all liked it...

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 2, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS-


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

"What the heck?" I exclaimed. Me and Haruhi had somehow, unexcpectadly entered a whole different world when we were just going into the Music room.

'I'm pretty sure the stupid Host club set this up. Ugh!' I though as I followed Haruhi down a hallway.

"Let's just find a way to get out of here." I said.

"Sure." said Haruhi.

She then suddenly stopped and I bumped into her.

"What'd you stop for?" I asked, looking ahead of her.

"Oh." I then muttered.

It was Hikaru and Kaoru dressed up in some cat costumes, specifically Cheshire Cat costumes. I almost laughed, but I held it back.

**(Author: They look so cool in this episode!...XD)**

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

They just looked at us and they talked about something about leaving, forbidden...I wasn't really listening to these idiots...They kept switching and ending or starting each others sentences as they came in and out from behind the large pillars that lined up the hall.

Haruhi was the only one that was actually listening to them and asked questions as we walked down the hall. Then we got to the end of the hall and into another room.

The twins stayed behind.

I sighed. "Finally." I said.

Then I groaned. "Never mind."

There were three other guys, supposedly Mori, Honey, and Tamaki there at the table. Tamaki was wearing a top hat and some large red coat, Mori was wearing some mouse costume, sleeping, and Honey was dressed in a rabbit costume, eating a bunch of cake.

They told us to sit down. Haruhi sat down, but I just stood there looking around.

Then I just wandered around out of the room and into another room and just left Haruhi behind.

"Man, this is like Alice in Wonderland." I muttered. "Hmm, well kind of."

Then Haruhi came into the room. That's when Renge, well the duchess, was in court for something.

That's when I noticed that the Kind and Queen were there, too.

'How is this happening?' I thought looking around at things that had just appeared out of nowhere.

Then Haruhi just went on and on about things to help the duchess and the problems.

I just stood there to the side and listened.

Then they started talking about Haruhi's crime and what she did.

"What?" said Haruhi, shocked.

Then a broken vase appears in front of Haruhi.

'What she didn't break it...But she did get stuck in it. It was hilarious.' I thought and almost burst out laughing as I remembered when Haruhi had gotten stuck in a vase from when we had encountered Kyoya who was dressed up in a worm/caterpillar costume, which all happened right before we had run into the twins.

Anyways...the King then called for witnesses. Tamaki suddenly appeared and started talking about Haruhi's routine or whatever and all she does is school work and she never has any fun...

Then everyone else of the Host club appeared around us.

I slowly started walking towards the door, the exit out of this weird shiz.

I opened it and sighed in relief. Then I turned around and saw the King take off the mask he was wearing. It was Haruhi's dad.

'What's going on?' I thought, now staring at them.

"Dad? Then that's..." said Haruhi, looking at the Queen.

The Queen then stood up and walked over to Haruhi.

They started talking to each other and then I woke up.

I look to my right and Haruhi had just woken up too.

"Whoa...It was just a dream." I said.

Then the Host club comes up to Haruhi.

"Come on, Haruhi you have to get ready." said Tamaki.

Then I noticed their costumes they were wearing. They were almost the exact same ones from my dream.

"With you guys, I can never tell a dream from reality." said Haruhi.

Then all of a sudden Sakura bursts into the Music room with Amara following her.

"Get back here!" yelled Amara.

"Akari!" yelled Sakura.

That's when Amara ran up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and out into the school courtyard.

Her grip on my arm was really tight for me to escape from so I kept running along behind her. We just kept running and running and running until we got to the park.

"What are you doing!?" I exclaimed at Amara.

She just looked at me and smiled. She led me to a bench and pushed me down on it to sit down.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so harsh." I muttered.

Then she sat down next to me.

She never let go of my arm and it was starting to hurt.

You could tell she was really mad.

"We need to talk." she said.

She formed that creepy little smile of hers I had seen when she was around the twins.

I looked at her and then turned to look at the fountain in front of us.

'This is gonna end bad...' I thought, now getting worried.

* * *

...Hope you guys really liked/loved this chapter... What might happen between Amara and Akari? Will someone's profound true love intervene? Perhaps...-

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 2, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS-


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

"It's about the twins..." said Amara.

Amara had just taken me out of the school to the park and forced me to stay.

She finally let go of my arm.

I sighed. "What about them?" I asked, lamely.

She just sighed and looked at me, as if expecting me to say something else.

Then I just suddenly bursted out laughinh. Amara, surprised, stared at me.

"Wha-Why are you laughing?" she said.

"Oh, gosh..." I started to say, trying to catch my breath

"Oh, uh...man...I know everything." I finally said.

"What do you mean?" asked Amara.

I finally managed to calm down.

"You're their sister." I said.

Amara looked at me.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"...Really, you're asking me that? You three all look exactly the same." I said. "It's crazy though...Your love life..." I said.

She stared at me and stopped muttering to herself.

"My-My love life? What do you mean by my love life?" she asked.

"I've always known." I said. "Your love life though..." I laughed a little. "You love Hik-" I was cut off. Someone had grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Se-Sebastian..." I gasped, happy to see him. Oh, god, I was so in love with him. He was my everything. I'll love him for eternity.

**[Author: ^Ok, that didn't happen, none of that is true...hehehehe :D]**

I looked back at Amara. She sat there, staring at me, muttering...She knew what I was about to say...It's true then.

I formed a small smile and turned back around to look at Sebastian.

"Hey, I'm fine. ...You're fine...Me and Amara were just talking..." I said.

**[Author: ^ That 'You're fine' part didn't actually happen...]**

Sebastian let go of my arm.

He looked at Amara and I just started walking out of the park with a smile. I chuckled.

I started walking home.

"This is just the beginning..." I muttered and walked off onto the sidewalk.

I was almost to the house when I bupmed into someone on the sidewalk.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I looked to my side.

My jaw dropped open when I saw who was standing in front of me.

Me and Haruhi's most beloved cousin...

"Ciel!" I shrieked as I pulled him into a hug.

Yup, it's Ciel Phantomhive and next to him was his butler dressed all in black, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled him over to the house.

"Come in." I said after I unlocked the door.

"So,...What are you doing here?" I asked.

Ciel sighed and stepped into the house with Sebastian following close behind him.

"I just came to visit." he said.

"Cool, but you didn't bring you're oter servants?" I asked, looking outside.

He looked outside, too. "Yes, but they're not here yet. They were already supposed to be here. Maybe they got lost." he said.

"I'll go look for them." said Sebastian and left.

I shrieked and once again hugged Ciel.

"Will you please quit hugging me." He said, trying to squirm away.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a really long time." i said and let go of him. 'And you're so friggin' cute!' I thought, smiling.

"I found them." we heard Sebastian, Ciel's butler, say.

He brought in Ciel's three other servants; Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bard.

I gasped as I saw someone else behind them.

"Uh...Who's he?" I asked.

"This is Pluto...our demon dog." said Sebastian.

Yeah...Sebastian is a demon that made this contract with Ciel...long story...but Sebastian's just helping Ceil out...and I honestly think Sebastian has become a little attached to CIel, if you know what I mean...though he still really wants his soul but whatever...

Now they have a demon dog, though! And he's so cute!

I stared at Pluto for a while.

"Oh my gosh he so cute!" I love him!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him.

"You're so adorable." I said as I petted him.

Everyone was staring at me, surprised. I looked up at them.

"Sorry, just really love dogs..." I said and stood up.

"How long are you going to stay here, Ciel?" I asked.

"Well, I had to come here because of business...so about three years..." he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Three years!?" I repeated, surprised. "Awesome." I said.

We talked for awhile and showed them to their rooms where they would be staying.

I had called my mom, who was at work, and she said it would be alright to let them stay since she hasn't seen them in a while. That and I'm pretty sure she likes Sebastian so...

Anyways, Ciel and his servants live in England but they came down here just to visit or because of business...I'm pretty sure it's only because of business, but... They're all going to be staying here for three years, I guess.

Man is thins gonna be interesting...and AWESOME.

Everyone was up in their rooms now and down in the couch and just stared watching TV.

Sooo bored.

Then the front door opened and Sebastian (my brother) came into the living room.

Hmm...I just focused on the TV.

"Ciel's here. Mom said they could stay here...for the next three years." I said, without looking at him.

He just stood there, shocked.

"Three years...?" he muttered then left up to his room.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

I sighed and got up. I lazily walked over to the oor and opened it and saw Sakura and Haruhi standing outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We just came to h-Woah, who's that?" said Sakura as she looked past me towards the living room.

I turned around to see who she was talking about.

It was Sebastian M. (Ciel's butler) coming down the stairs.

"Oh, that's just Sebastian, Ciel's butler...Oh, Haruhi! Ciel's here! He's gonna be staying here for a while." I said as I excitedly jumped up and down. (I am seriously not the type of girl to be doing that but...)

"Ciel's here? All the way from London?" she asked.

"Yup. Isn't it awesome?" I said.

Then Sebastian M. came over to me.

"Akari, you don't mind if I use your kitchen to cook dinner, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. You can use it any time." I said.

He smiled as he looked Sakura and Haruhi and then left towards the kitchen.

"Woah." gasped Sakura.

I looker at her, then at Haruhi, then around the house.

'Oh yeah...soooo interesting...' I thought and sat down on the couch.

"Wiat so what happened between you and Amara?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. She's been acting weird lately." said Haruhi.

"Well, she wanted to talk to me about the twins, of course I already knew her little secret so I just flat out told her... She's the twins' sister...She was shocked and then when I told her I knew about her crazy love life she freaked out." I said and laughed a little.

Sakura and Haruhi just looked at me.

"She's their sister?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes." I said.

"And...she loves Hikaru." I blurted out.

Now Sakura and Haruhi's jaws dropped open.

"Wait. but like-well...it's not like love, love...right...?" asked Haruhi.

"Uhh..hehehe...umm...well...I..." I stammered then sighed.

"It's complicated." I said.

"That's crazy...Who would love their own brother like that...I mean...man...It's crazy..." said Haruhi.

Sakura looked at me when Haruhi said that and I noticed.

That's when...the doorbell rang, Sebastian F.(my brother) was coming down the stairs.

I opened the door. I was surprised and bored again to see the twins- Kaoru and Hikaru. I looked at them and I then saw someone else walking up the sidewalk towards the house.

"Come in." I said and pulled the twins in and quickly closed the door.

Sebastian F. was now in the living room looking carefully at the twins, but more intensely at Hikaru.

The doorbell rang again.

I groaned and slowly opened the door.

"Come in." I sighed.

Amara walked inside.

"Wow, having a party...?" Amara muttered.

Wonder what's gonna go down in this house today...

* * *

...Hope you guys really liked/loved this chapter. I wonder what might happen next...? :)

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 2, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS-


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

Amara, the twins, and Sakura sat at one of the couches while Haruhi, Sebastian, and me sat on the other couch, opposite of them.

Amara kept glaring at me and started being all sweet and pudgy with Hikaru. I started glaring back at her.

We started to make small conversation but after a few minutes it when back to complete silence.

"Hey, who's roses are those?" Amara then asks.

"Huh? Oh, they're for Akari. I completely forgot about them." said Hikaru.

He stood up and held the bouquet of roses that he got from behind him and walked towards me.

"They're from me and Kaoru." he said and handed them to me as he gave a small glare towards Sebastian F.

Sebastian F. just turned the other way as Hikaru smiled at me.

I smiled back and took the bouquet.

Once again we made small conversation and talked about the Host club for a while and about things that happened there and after that everyone finally left.

We're finally on spring break, but only for two weeks. Me and Sakura decided to go to Karuizawa for our break. Haruhi was already over there, though, working.

"Ciel, hurry." I said.

Ciel and Sebastian walked down the stairs with his luggage.

Also, we insisted that Ciel come with us, so Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bard had to come to because he didn't trust them to be alone. Sebastian F. on the other hand had left. No one knows where, though.

We got out stuff into the car and drove off.

We finally got to Karuizawa and made it to a pension, Mizaki's Pension.

Later that day me and Sakura went outside to find Haruhi.

"There you are." I said, walking over to Haruhi. She was putting the freshly washed blankets on the clothesline.

"Hey." she said.

"Seriously, why do you want to work when you could be relaxing and having fun?" I asked.

"Because I want to. I'm just helping out Mizaki." she said.

Mizaki, the owner of this place, is pretty weird but cool. He is a crossdresser just like Haruhi's dad, and they're friends so that's how Haruhi got this job.

We suddenly feel a strong gust of wind.

"Haruhi!" we hear someone yell.

We looked above us and saw everyone's worst nightmare.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host club members were in a helicopter right above us.

After Haruhi explained where she was and what she was doing to the Host club, of whom thought that Haruhi was gone, lost, or even kidnapped, we finally got to relax.

Kind of.

We all went back inside and ordered some food to eat together.

Ciel and Sebastian also walked downstairs from their room to eat.

"Hey, you want to go outside?" Sakura asked me.

"Sure." I said.

We started walking towards the door when someone steps in.

"Oh, you're here. Thank you." said Mizuki, taking the vegetables the boy had.

I stared at the boy. He stared back.

"Shaye..." I whispered.

"Akari?" he said.

Anger rushed into me but then sadness as we stood motionless, staring at each other.

...

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. A little filler at the beginning cuz we lost chapter 15 also... /-.-\

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

So there we were, me, Haruhi, Shaye...and Tamaki and the twins, who were staring at Shaye, very interested.

Shaye is like Mr. Perfect. Perfect brown hair with a blonde streak in his bangs, his bangs covered part of his left eye. His eyes- one is blue and the other is grey. It's really cool...but...I FUCKIN' HATE SHAYE! ~

Ok, now that everyone is here, and they all met Shaye so it'sit's all cool, now a little backstory. Yay...Ok...~~~~~

...

"Hey, Akari...? I want to ask you something." said Shaye, who now held me tight around his arms from behind.

Yeah, I was internally freaking the F out.

He leaned his head closer and rested it on my shoulder.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

When he said that I somehow managed to calm down, breath out and surprisingly say yes.

We dated for like two months- it was good and everything, although we rarely even saw each other. We didn't talk to each other much and we wouldn't hand out much. We barely did anything together...

It was a stupid, messed up relationship.

One day...Valentine's Day...Shaye walked up to me during the Valentine's party the school was holding.

"Hey." said Shaye.

"Hey." I said.

He then held a flower in front of me.

"For you." he said and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

He keeps looking at the floor, he won't even look me in the eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

He sighed, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the school onto the courtyard.

"I'm sorry, I know it's Valentine's day and everything, but...I love you...I really do...Please don't hate me..." He let out a sigh. "I'm breaking up with you..." he finally said.

My jaw dropped open and I stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry..." he kept muttering.

"I-uh...Whatever. It's fine." I said, kind of frustrated and walked away, back into the school.

"Wait, Akari!" yelled Shaye. He started running, but I then started running and got into the school and quickly locked myself in an empty classroom.

Next thing I know I'm on my knees crying.

I cried for like a minute then I calm myself down and unlock the door. I slowly open the door and peek out.

No one's in the hallways, all clear.

I quickly walk out of the school and since the party was lasting the whole school day I decided to just go home. No one would notice.

Though as I walk around the corner of the school fence brick wall thing, I stop and secretely take a step back so I can peek my head around the wall fence.

There, right in front of me, just a few feet away from me is Haruhi and Shaye.

I watched them and listened to their conversation.

"Uh, Haruhi. I wanted to tell you something..." said Shaye, looking down at the ground.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Haruhi.

Shaye looked up at her and said something I never thought he'd say at this moment.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Shaye.

Haruhi just stood there, shocked.

I was now going through so many emotions...I just...Ugh! I felt like killing him right now! How could he have just done that!

We just broke up like two minutes ago!

I then ran out from behind the fence and stopped in front of Haruhi and Shaye.

"How could you! You're such an idiot!" I yelled out at Shaye. I then kicked his leg, almost making him fall to the ground.

I was really mad.

"Why? We just broke up two freakin' minutes ago! What the fuck is wrong with you, Shaye! Huh?! Answer me! Why would you ever do this to someone?!" I yelled and then I kicked him where it really hurt.

It honestly felt pretty good to let all my anger out.

At that moment Sebastian, my brother, came running over to us and saw me fighting with Shaye.

"You're such an idiot!" I yelled and kicked him again.

Sebastian then grabbed me and held me back.

"Let me go! Shaye, you'll pay for this! I'll kill you! Damn you Shaye! I hate you!" I yelled and Sebastian started pulling me back and trying to calm me down.

Everyone that was walking on the streets passing my stopped and stared at us.

Shaye was on the ground, hurt and in a great amount of pain.

He look towards me. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm sorry Akari..." he muttered.

I started to cry again and Sebastian and Haruhi managed to bring me home.

"Let me go, Sebastian." I muttered.

He let go and I quickly ran up to my room and cried some of my pain out.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" asked Haruhi.

Then I got a glass vase that had three red roses in it with water and I suddenly threw it to the floor with anger. "I hate you, Shaye!" I yelled.

Sebastian looked at Haruhi. "Uh, it might take a while..." said Sebastian.

It surprisingly only took me that one day to get over Shaye.

Though, now I just felt pure hatred for him.

After that everything was just kind of forgotten. I never saw Shaye at school after that day. People had said that he had moved or something. Word gets out fast at our school so everyone already knew about me and Shaye's breakup.

People would just look at me sometimes and mutter something and turn away. Others kept asking me questions about our relationship.

From that day on, everything changed for me.

I hate everything and everyone... ~End of backstory~

"So that's what happened." I said to everone who had been listening to my story and past pain.

Everyone, meaning Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Sakura, Hikaru and Kaoru, and even Ciel, Sebastian M., Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bard stared back at me, shocked and trying to process all this.

It was so silent and I just watched their expressions.

Even the clients in the pension were completely silent.

I took one look at Shaye, who was sitting right across from me. He looked surprised that I had just said all that.

I then stood up and walked out of the pension and ran over to a quiet place.

I sat down under a tree, far away from everyone and just thought about the crazy, stupid experience I had.

"Revenge is on the way." I muttered and smiled.

"Hey, Akari, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Shaye." he said as he stood over me. "I wanted to ask you if you would want to go out with me tomorrow and hang out for a while in town." said Kaoru.

He had scared me once I heard him talk from behind me and appeared literally out of nowhere.

"Kaoru...Sure. That would be totally cool." I said.

"You see to be taking this Shaye-suddenly-coming-here thing really cool." said Kaoru.

I chuckled a bit and looked up at him.

"Yeah." I said.

_'I will get revenge.'_

...

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. This is getting pretty intense and yeah that kicking and shiz did seem like abuse to some poor kid but whatever, nothing some small kicks that'll knock some freakin' sense into Shaye that baka. LOL i think it means idiot, right? yeah...anyways thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this story. THANKS! x-LARRYISREAL

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

The next day I got dressed, brushed my brown-wtih black tips, wavy hair and left out of the room to meet up with Koaru.

I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why all of a sudden I would actually like to hang out with this creep, Koaru. Well, he seems like someone I can trust, he's cool and I really need to find some things out, so...Yeah.

I walked into town and sat down under the shade of a tree and waited for Koaru.

"Hey." I then heard Hikaru's voice say. I looked up at him.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked.

"He said he's feeling sick. He didn't look too good this morning, so he told me to come with you in his place." he said.

_'Kaoru! You did this on purpose!' _I sighed, got up, and started walking onto the street towards the shops and crowds of people. I turned around. "You coming?" I said and Hikaru caught up with me and we walked together into the crowds.

~Meanwhile, back to the other creeps~

"Hurry." said Kaoru. Him, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, and Kyouya were hurrying to cath up with me and Hikaru. They were following us because Kaoru insisted they do. Hikaru and I sat down on a bench. The others were closely watching us. They had also dressed up in disguise so they wouldn't be noticed.

Then Sakura came out of nowhere. "Hey guys!" exclaimed Sakura, walking over to Kaoru and them. They all pulled her into the bushes they were hiding in and told her to be quiet. I look up thinking I had heard Sakura, but no one was there. "What are you guys doing?" whispered Sakura.

"Following Akari and Hikaru." said Kaoru.

"Oh...Wait, what!?" exclaimed Sakura, then quickly covere her mouth. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because Hikaru and I have always just been in our own world. Always together and everything. I just want him to learn and take action by himself." said Kaoru.

"Wow. This is gonna be interesting. I'm in." whispered Sakura.

"Woah, I've never seen her wear any accesories. That necklace and those earrings are perfect. And those bracelets-they look so cool, almost all the way up to her elbow. So pretty and cool. Man, you're missing out Kaoru." remarked Sakura.

"Huh?" said Kaoru. Sakura smirked and looked away.

Everyone had then moved to an ice-cream cart, hiding under the counter it had. "Yeah. She looks so beautiful. She reminds me so much of Haruhi." said Tamaki.

Hikaru and I walked over to the ice-cream cart and I ordered an ice-cream. "You want one?" I asked Hikaru.

"Uh, no thanks." he said.

"Oh, come on. Just try it." I said.

"Fine." he said and grabbed my hand that was holding the ice-cream cone and started pulling it a little towards him. Tamaki, in his new ice-cream vendor disguise, suddenly popped up and pushed Hikaru away and gave him a cone.

"Here's another cone for you." he said in a deeper, happy voice. Kaoru and Sakura pulled Tamaki down and started yelling at him about ruining everthing once Hikaru and I left to go sit down. The real vendor of the ice-cream just stood to the side freaked out by Kaoru, Sakura, and Tamaki who were yelling at each other.

Hikaru and I sat down on a bench and ate our ice-cream cone and talked. "Come on guys. Everything seems to be going fine. Let's go before they see us or something." said Kaoru and they all left back to the pension. We then started our way back home ourselves, but... Guess who we ran into?... Shaye.

Shaye came out of a shop we were passing by and stopped us. " Oh, hey." he said.

"Hey." I said, kind of angrily. Hikaru seemed to tense up.

"Umm, you guys want to take a ride back to the pension. I'll be glad to help you guys." he said.

"No thanks. We can walk home ourselves." said Hikaru. We then heard thunder. It was going to rain.

"Uh, Hikaru, maybe we should accept his offer. It's gonna start raining." I said, looking up at the sky.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Why don't you just hang out with him!" Hikaru suddenly blurted out. "He made you suffer so much, now you want him back after what he did..." he muttered and he didn't think anyone had heard him, but I did. I stared at him, shocked. He then just ran off.

"Wait! Hikaru!" I yelled and started running after him. It then started raining really hard. I couldn't find Hikaru anywhere.

Meanwhile, back at the pension...

"Man, Hikaru and Akari aren't back yet." said Kaoru as he looked out the window. The phone rang. Misuzu answered it. When she was done she looked at everyone. "Shaye just called. He said if Akari was back at the pension. I told him no and he then told me that he was talking to them when Hikaru suddenly ran off and Akari went after him." she said.

"What?" said Hikaru, getting really worried.

"Oh man, I hope they're all right." said Sakura. Tamaki then called Hikaru.

"Hello?'" said Hikaru, who was under a tree listening to music, and all soaked from the rain.

"Hikaru, you've got to find Akari. You can't just leave her out there." said Tamaki.

"You mean Akari isn't at the pension?" said Hikaru.

"No. You idiot, she ran after you when you ran off when you guys were with Shaye." said Tamaki.

Ciel then walked in and grabbed the phone from Tamaki. "Look, try to find Akari. She's in danger. I alread sent my butler, Sebastian, to go find her, but I don't think it'll be easy. So, you try to find her, too. Please." said Ciel then hung up and went back to his room. Everyone just stood there in silence.

Hikaru was shocked but started looking for me.

I screamed as someone grabbed me by the waist and quickly covered my mouth. I grunted and tried to squirm away but I couldn't. The person pulled me into an isolated church and tied my hands up. He sat me down in a chair in the corner of the church. He then tied my feet up and then left to get something. I didn't see his face. It was too dark. When i had ran after Hikaru it had started raining so hard I decided to just roam around. I couldn't find Hikaru anywhere.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." said a shrilly, deep voice. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed. Lightning struck and filled the chruch with light for a few seconds. I saw the person's face. Blood red eyes, creepy smile, and that knife he had. A demon. He laughed and looked down at me. "You seem weak at this point. You never know when your strength might come back. You're so different from all other demons, Akari." he said.

"Who are you?" I asked. I could feel my blood spread over my shirt. I was in so much pain.

"No one you need to worry about." he said. Then someone walked in.

"Leave her alone!" It was Hikaru. I then lifted up my feet and kicked the guy in a knee. He got mad and grabbed his knife. I lifted up my feet once more and with the force the thin rope tied around my legs were cut by the knife. I then kicked the knife out of his hand. At that moment Sebastian M. came in out of nowhere and started fighting the demon. Hikaru then grabbed the knife and ran over to me and tried to cut throught the rope around my wrists. He finally managed to cut through the rope and I thanked him.

"Now, let's get out of here." I said. Still in pain, I grabbed my stomach and tried to get up. Hikaru helped me out and put his arm around my waist and put my arm around his shoulder.

"What about Sebastian?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." I said.

"We better get you to the hospital. You're losing a lot of blood." he said. Then we see a car stop in front of us and Tamaki gets out.

"There you guys are." he said.

"Yeah. No time. We have to get Akari to the hospital." said Hikaru. We sat in the car in which was now crowded, since surprisingly everyone had come.

"Are you ok, Akari?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said, holding tightly onto my stomach.

We finally got to the hospital and the doctors quickly took me to the emergency room.

I had to stay in the hospital for three days. Man, I had to get some stitches, too. I didn't really think it was that bad. I felt better after those three days at the hospital and went back to the pension. Shay found out what had happened and he sent me some stupid flowers. Which I hated. I like the flowers, but I just hate Shaye sent them to me. Jerk. I finally got a plan for revenge, though, Shaye...-

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. This is getting pretty intense and yeah that kicking and shiz did seem like abuse to some poor kid but whatever, nothing some small kicks that'll knock some freakin' sense into Shaye that baka. LOL i think it means idiot, right? yeah...anyways thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this story. THANKS! x-LARRYISREAL

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3 READ THE STORIES!1


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

Everything's kind of o.k. now... I'm feeling better, my wound is slowly healing, Sebastian M. tried to kill that demon that had hurt me... He escaped though, that creepy demon guy is still out there. Great. Anyways, we still have one more day of summer vacation, we already left Karuizawa and are back home.

"Hey, Akari, I'm gonna go buy some food. You wanna come?" asked Haruhi, who was sitting down on the couch in our living room.

"Sure." I said and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back, Sebastian." I said to the butler in the kitchen. By the way, Sebasitan, my creepy brother, still hasn' come back from where ever it was he was going to with my mom. I tried calling them a bunch of times but no one answers. I'm kind of worried now. I hope nothing bad happened to them... Oh, yeah and get this, Shaye transferred to Ouran High. Yeah, how bad is that. I'm going to have to see him every day at school now. Great.

Haruhi and I made our way to a department store nearby.

We had then made it to the store and entered. "Hey, is that...Kyouya?" I asked and walked over to the person I thought was Kyouya. "Hm. It is Kyouya. He fell asleep at this store. Why is he even here?" I said. Kyouya then woke up.

"What the..." He looked around the store then at us.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. Kyouya then remembered what had happened.~

"Come on, Kyouya. They're holding an event at a commoners' department store." said Tamaki, while the others (Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru) sat at the edges of Kyouya's bed. Kyouya woke up and glared at them. He looked all ominous and creepy.

"Come on. Let's go, Kyouya. They're having a festival there. It'll be a project to know Haruhi's feelings and see what the commoners do." said Tamaki.

"I don't care about what commoners do or anything Who even gave you permission to enter my room? Leave me alone." he said harshly. Everybody backed away over to Mori, who stood still as a statue, watching them. Kyouya then fell back asleep.

"Come on, guys. We got his permission. Let's get him dressed." said Tamaki and they all started putting different clothes on Kyouya. When they finished stripping Kyouya and putting on new clothes they left to the store.

Tamaki dragged Kyouya through the mall on his back. "Hey, looks like they're having an event on the roof. Let's go!" Though, when he turned around with excitement he let go of Kyouya's arm he was holding and Kyouya fell to a seat. He was still asleep, though; he never woke up.~

"Oh, so Tamaki and the others just left you here and forgot all about you. Wow. Idiots." I muttered once Kyouya had finished telling us what had happened.

"I'm going to kill Tamaki." muttered Kyouya when he had started looking for his cellphone and wallet.

We had to buy Kyouya a hamburger since he was hungry. Haruhi had bought her own, too. We sat at a table and Kyouya and Haruhi ate their hamburgers. I just sat there and looked around at people and stuff; I was so bored. "You seem to be in a really bad mood." I said, towards Kyouya. Kyouya didn't hear me and just went on eating his hamburger. Suddenly, three girls walked up to our table. I had heard them talking about how "hot" Kyouya is. Gross.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken? And if you're not using this chair could we borrow it?" said one of the girls.

"Go ahead." said Kyouya. The girls started freaking out.

"Thank you so much!" said the girl.

"Not at all." he said.

'Man he acts so different...'

When they had finished eating, we all went to look at the things being sold. Since I was so bored I kind of just wandered off to a different place without saying anything to Haruhi. They didn't even notice I was gone. So...who cares.

After looking at many things, Haruhi and Kyouya started walking towards other things- there's so many things. They then saw an old woman talking to the seller of some pieces madeby Komatsu Shoin. Kyouya's face then got serious. "Kyouya?" said Haruhi. Kyouya then walked up to them.

"Those are fakes." he said.

"What? Stop messing around!" said the seller. Kyouya started talking about, and examined the piece, how Shoin's may look similar to these and how it hould have a certificate. A few seconds later, two security guards caught the fraud and took him away.

"So helping others is something beneficial to you then?" asked Haruhi.

"That's the wife of a chairman of a major electronics maker. This is my first time meeting her, but I can tell by looking at her ring. It's a company my family has a lot of dealings with."

'Kyouya is just Kyouya...' thought Haruhi.

Still at the department store, Tamaki and the others seemed to be having a good time. Tamaki had even gotten a dog. Honey then asked where Kyouya was. Everyone looked over to Tamaki.

"Kyouya you're actually similar to Tamaki." said Haruhi, with a smile. Kyouya thought back to how Tamaki had always helped others. Kyouya stood up from the seat he had taken after him and Haruhi had gotten away from the fraud's stand.

"This is an announcement for a little lost boy. Kyouya Ootori. Kyouya Ootori is lost. His guardian Suou is waiting for him at the second floor counter. He's 180 centimeters tall and is wearing glasses." said a woman's voice throught the store's speakers. Everyone then started looking at Kyouya.

"I'm going to kill that idiot." said Kyouya with a creepy, but angered face. Kyouya and Haruhi then made their way to the second floor and got to the second floor counter. The idiots turned around and saw Kyouya.

"You're safe, Kyouya. Um, what's Haruhi doing with you?" said Tamaki.

"What's with the dog?" asked Kyouya.

"I just bought her at a pet shop up on the roof." replied Tamaki. The dog kept licking Tamaki's face and he would fall down laughing with the dog on top of him.

"How is this idiot and I alike?" said Kyouya.

"Earlier you decided to help that old lady because you saw her ring. You were lying. You couldn't have seen her ring because there was a flag in front of us. I just don't get it." said Haruhi. I then finished Haruhi's thoughts.

"Acting like an egoist when you're not actually an egoist." I smiled as I walked into the room with the rest.

"Ah, Akari's here, too!" said the guys. Haruhi and I then left. Kyouya looked back at us and smiled.

"So, where were you?" asked Haruhi.

"Hm. Nowhere." I said with a smile. Haruhi wanted to ask me more but just let it go. I tightly held on to a red rose in my hand, beside me. You'll never guess who gave it to me...

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this story. THANKS! x-LARRYISREAL

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3 READ THE STORIES!1


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

Jai. His name is Jai.

The guy that gave me that rose at that department store...Yeah. His name's Jai. I like him. He seems cool. I like his attitude and style. Dark brown hair with bangs that cover his right eye. Light gray eyes, which by the way look awesome and an amazing smile.

I met him at the department store while wandering around and I accidently bumped into him and then we just started talking and hanging out. He bought me this beautiful red rose before I left... So awesome.

There's just one thing off about him. I don't know what it is but it's something... I wonder if I'll ever see him again...?

Anyways, the next day I woke up really tired and lazy. I had put the rose in a vase full of water and set the vase on my table close to my bed. Everything's going crazy... Sebastian still hasn't come back from where it was that he went to and I'm really worried. I've tried calling him and my mom but no one answers.

I got dressed up and walked down to the kitchen where Sebastian M. was making breakfast. "Good morning, Akari." he greeted me.

"Morning." I said and sat down on a stool and layed my head on the counter.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yup." I responded. He set down a plate with bacon and eggs. ( I told Sebastian M. to make me this or something else just for me. I'm more American than Japanese, food-wise.) I started eating. Man, it was amazing. This guy can sure cook! "Sebastian, do you think something bad might have happened to my mom and Sebastian?" I asked.

"Don't worry. They're fine." was all Sebastian M. said and left out of the kitchen. I sighed and went into the living room and watched TV. As I watched the TV I saw...something else...the living room and the TV and all the other things just disappeared. I saw...that demon! The same demon that had wanted to kill me. He's in a dark place, outside... He's in the woods... I then heard a woman's scream and someone else yelling...I could barely make out both person's faces.

My mom and Sebastian!

A vision. It ended there and I could see all of the living room again. "Sebastian!" I yelled, panicked. Before I could blink my eyes Sebastian M. was standing in front of me.

"You called?" he said.

"Sebastian, I saw something. A-a vision. I saw my mom and Sebastian and that demon. They're in danger!" I blurted out. Sebastian looked at me for a moment.

"Do you know where they're at?" he asked.

"No, not exactly. It was dark, they're in the woods, somewhere. Come on, Sebastian, we have to do something." I said quickly.

"You stay here." he said and disappeared out the room. I then heard a crash in one of the rooms upstairs. I got off the couch and quickly ran upstairs. I heard another crash. It's coming from Mey-Rin's room. I then ran down the hallway to her room and opened the door. I sighed and walked over to Mey-Rin, who was sprawled on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, looking over to the broken glass on the floor. Mey-Rin sat up.

"Ugh...I was reaching over that cabinet when a vase on tope fell on me, which made me fall to the floor and I accidently kicked the table which made a vase on the table fall, which landed on my arm. I then noticed the small cuts she had all over her arms and legs.

"Wow. You really need to be more careful, Mey-Rin." I said.

"I know. Sorry for all this trouble." she said.

"It's all right. I'll get you some bandages." I said and left. I came back in with some bandages and helped Mey-Rin put them on her arms and legs. "Done." I said as I got up, off the bed I had sat on.

"Thanks, Akari." said Mey-Rin. I carefully started picking up the broken pieces of glass off the floor and threw them in the trash.

"Ok. Well, you just rest and don't get close to tall cabinets. When you need something just ask me." I said and left back downstairs. I saw Ciel walking out of his room. "Hey Ciel." I said. He's so cute and with that eye patch, it just makes him even cuter! (It's not weird.) I then started laughing. I don't even know why.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ciel.

"Nothing." I said once I had finally stopped laughing.

"Anyways, where's Sebastian?" he asked.

"Oh, he...left...somewhere. He didn't tell me exactly where though..." I said. I didn't really want to tell him the truth. "Wait! You must be hungry. I'll go make you some breakfast." I said. Before Ciel could say anything else I had already gone down to th kitchen and started making breakfast. Ciel came into the kitchen just as I was finishing making his breakfast.

"You're already done? You just...and..." Ciel said, confused. (Man, this guys is just always cute-still not weird!) I giggled.

"Yeah. I'm done. So, here you go." I set the food on the counter and he started eating. I then left to go feed Pluto. "Pluto!" I called out. I saw him in a corner of the backyard.

"Hey Pluto. Come here, boy. Come...here...Sakura?" I said and saw Sakura petting Pluto. "What the...Sakura, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing..." she said, slowly walking towards me.

"How'd you even get into the backyard? You can only get out here if you come throught inside the house. And you couldn't have climbed that fence." I said, looking towards the tall, brick walls that surrounded the backyard to see if there was some other possible way she could have gotten in.

"Well..." She laughed a bit nervously. " Umm...Ok, you caught me. I can trust you, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I simply responded.

"Okay, well. Don't tell anyone else. I'm a demon." she blurted out.

"That's cool." I said, not even surprised.

"Wait, what? You're not surprised or anything?" Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"No, I already knew since, like the first time I met you." I said.

"What...Then how did you feel when you found out you were a demon?" she asked, already knowing everything about me as much as I knew about her.

"Meh. I was barely eight years old. My parents had actually told me and Sebastian about while we were eating dinner. Sebastian was really surprised and freaked out. Ever since then he's been keeping his distance from me. We used to be so close, like best friends, you know... We did everything together. But now...everything changed. As I started getting older I became more aware of what I was. It started to scare me. Mostly because of what I could do which such power I have. I could do so many things no other human being could do. We all tried to keep it secret from everyone. Although, there was this one day...it happened two years before I found out I was a demon..."

~Flashback~

_"Akari!" I heard a voice call out. I had scars all over my body. I was bleeding and felt weak. There was so much blood everywhere. "Akari, please don't" said the same voice, getting closer and closer to me._

_"Akari!" I heard someone yell._

Jai_. "Jai!" I yelled, looking at the weak, and scar-filled boy struggling to get free from a demon. "Don't hurt him!" I yelled. I then fell to my knees and started coughing out blood. "Uh...ow. Please don't hurt him" I breathed in as if trying to inhale the entire air. "Please..." I said, panting. I then felt someone grab me and stood me up, pointing a gun towards my head._

_"You're like a little devil that has to die for the sake of the world. You're a sin with too much power. A very despised sin..." said a deep voice, the one who was threatning to shoot me. He chuckled and it scared me._

_"It's for the good of all people. You'll be doing a good thing sacrificing your life. Come on" said another, the one holding Jai capive in his arms._

_"No! Let me go!" I screamed._

_"Shut up!" shouted the man. In just seconds the man pulled the trigger and everyone hear the gunshot. Missed. He didn's shoot me. Jai took the shot. Right before the man started to pull the trigger Jai had managed to escape from the other man and had moved me away from the man before the bullet even hit me. When Jai had pushed the man down, the man had shot Jai instead of me. The bullet went right throught Jai's chest. Near his heart, not through his heart, but near it._

_"No! Jai!" I screamed when I had seen him fall to the ground. He was bleeding really badly and he had already lost to much blood in this fucked up battle. I was scared and confused of everything that had happened in just seconds. I had honestly thought that bulled had gone through my brain. Jai saved me. _He saved me...

_"Jai! Jai!" I wailed, kneeling down next to him. I didn't know what to do. He's losing so much blood. I turned around to look at the men that had wanted to kill me and Jai. They laid on the ground, completely still. I looked more closely at their bodies. They're weren't breathing and they had huge claw-like scratches on their chests down to their waists. They're dead. Jai killed them. I turned back to Jai, who was unconscious, and still bleeding. _What am I supposed to do?

_Just then my mom and dad run towards us from the narrow path these men had taken us through._

_"Oh, thank God you're okay." said my mom, hugging me tighly. I felt the stinging pain from my wounds as she hugged me but I let her hug me. My dad lifted Jai in his arms and started walking back towards the path. My mom held my hand and we followed behind them._

_"Mom, is he going to be okay?" I asked my mom. She looked down at me with a small smile._

_"Oh, honey. Don't worry. He'll be fine." she responded. She muttered something else I couldn't quite get, "He's gone through so much just to protect her. He's such an amazing boy. And to think he actually took a bullet, near his heart, for her. Amazing."~_

"So, yeah. That's why we moved over here. To hope nothing else would happen. And that all happened when me and Jai were only six years old. He's so brave. The thing is though, I never heard from Jai again after that. My parents wouldn't tell me anything about him at all." I said, finally finishing up my story.

"Whoa. That's pretty amazing. That Jai guy, I'm pretty sure he loves you." said Sakura, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I- Wait, what?!" I said, now realizing what I was saying and what Sakura had said. I wondered why Sakura had said Jai loved me.

"What? Nothing, nothing..." she said, nervously laughing. "So, anyways..." she started.

"Yeah. It was crazy. Man, I can't believe I told you all that. I don't even know why I just told you all this..." I said.

"It's fine. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody anything." she said. "By the way, nice pet dog you have." she said.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go inside. Since you're already here we can just hang out." I said, putting Pluto's plate of food I still had in my hand onto the ground.

"Ok, sure." said Sakura and we both went inside into the living room. "I feel bad about everything that happened to you and your friend, Jai. That's messed up. Man, giving up you life for them. Selfish idiots." I made a wry smile and turned on the TV.

"It's okay. Everything's better now." I said. "Kinda..." I then muttered quietly. We silently watched TV together.

Ciel suddenly broke the silence. "There's nothing to do here." he muttered as he walked into the living room.

"Why don't you come watch TV with us?" I asked. He sighed.

"What are you watching?" he asked as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Well, it's this show called Forbidden Love. There's this girl and a guy and they're cousins and they like live together, kind of. The guy came for a visit and so he's at his cousin's hosue now and they get close, you know. Then they fall inlove and all that stuff. So yeah, that's where they left off. I wonder what'll happen next?" I said, and as I said every sentence I would get closer and closer to Ciel. He would scoot away ever time, though.

"Uh...Okay." he said, slowly backing away once more.

"Yeah." I said quietly, smiling at him. Sakura then burst out laughing so hard she fell of the couch onto the floor and wouldn't stop laughing. I smiled, she knew what I was doing. Ciel just looked confused. I was surprised he hadn't already run off, away from me. "So, Ciel..." I said quietly, scooting closer to Ciel. He scooted away. He then started to get up but I grabbed his arm and pushed him back down on the couch. Sakura suddenly stopped laughing and payed attention to me and Ciel now. Ciel seemed to be freakin out now. I moved a little closer to Ciel. We were face to face. I looked at him like he was a delicious piece of chocolate cake. Mmm... I didn't even know that my eyes were now a dark red, thirsting for something. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. As if I had lost control of my consciousness and my body.

"Akari!" yelled Sakura, running up to me. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me off Ciel but I threw her across the floor.

"You smell amazingly delicious, Ciel." I said in a breathy, low voice, breathing in his scent. Next thing I knew, everything had gone black and all I could hear was the loud sound of glass crashing down onto the hard floor, persons cackling, breaking through the windows. I couldn't see anything. I got away from Ciel, who also didn't know what the hell was going on.

"No...No, no...Can't be." I said, slowly making my way through the living room into the hallway. Someone's following me. I kind of knew what was going on, but then I didn't. It's weird. I feel different...not myself. I had just wanted to kill Ciel...Why?

I don't know what's going on... I found myself running upstairs to my room, still being secretely followed by someone. I almost ran into a wall but I managed to stop in time and turned around to go to my room. Before I could even take a step forward I felt a strong, stinging pain in my chest. I immediately fell to the ground.

"Hm...Sebastian..." I muttered, looking up at a guy who I never expected would actually have a whole other dark life full of lies...My own flesh and blood...

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this story. -You guys think Sakura should end up with Sebastian M. or possibly Sebastian, Akari's brother...?

THANKS! x-LARRYISREAL

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3 READ THE STORIES!1


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

Saving me? No...it was just a misunderstanding, but... He looked so...I don't know.

I had honestly thought Sebastian H. was going to kill me but instead he was saving! This is all too confusing!

I finally woke up. I found myself in the arms of my brother, Sebastian... He looked down at me and smiled and then looked back up. He was running at a surprisingly really fast speed. I could just see a whole blur of wherever we were at.

What happened to me? I felt a really strong pain on my chest. I looked around at my clothes, they were all bloody. It was disgusting. There was blood and claw marks and scratches all over my arms and legs, too. Too much blood... Last thing I remember was being at me house with Sakura and Ciel...then everything went dark, pitch black, I couldn't see barely anything. We finally stopped. We were in a small building. It was dark and ominous-looking.

"Akari! Oh, thank God you're safe!" I heard my mom yell out from inside the building. She was safe. I couldn't seem to talk. I tried opening my mouth to talk but instead my throat started hurting as if a knife was stabbed into it.

"Don't talk. Rest." said Sebastian H. as he gently laid me down on the floor. Then he slowly and gently moved my bangs away from my left eye.

_Ahh! Creep!_ He smiled at me again, thne got up and left the building. My mom came over to me.

"Don't worry, Akari. You'll be fine. Sebastian, that butler, saved my life and managed to kill that demon. Sebastian, your brother, managed to escape, too. He was so brave. Did you know he's a...Wait, do you know already? I'll tell you anways. Sebastian's a demon. You're brother is a full-blooded demon and we didn't know about it." she said, surprised as if just figuring it out again. Before I knew it, I had forgotten all about my pain and fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of screaming and crashing of things and other loud noises. I slowly sat up and looked around. There's no one here.

"Mom?" I called out, now able to talk without my throat hurting. No answer. I slowly stood up, felling less pain in my chest than before. My clothes were sticky and still full of blood. I felt so weak but I managed to walk out of the small, dark building and out into the woods. The sun was just rising, and it had been night out when I had fallen asleep, so I guess it was a new day. _I wonder how things will go down today...and where did Sebastian and Mom go to?_

I walked through all the trees, over some that had fallen over, and finally made it out of those woords. I could see my neighborhood now. Wow, I was this close to home! I hadn't even noticed the woods were not far from my neighborhood. I walked a little faster on the sidewalk and finally got to the front of my house. I walked up the steps and opened the door, which was already unlocked, and stepped inside. Light shined through the once there windows and illuminated the house. It was a mess. Broken glass was everywhere, scratch marks on the couch, and a blood trial leading upstairs from the living room. I followed the trial of blood all the way to the very end. It stopped just outside my room, still seemed fresh. A large puddle of dark, red blood was on the floor. I kneeled down and touched it with my finger. It was gross that it was still a bit warm... I looked closely at it and smelled it. _My blood...this is all my blood. Had I really lost this much blood?_ I looked closer at it. There's something different about it. I touched a different area of the puddle of blood and smelled it. I knew it! This was also Sebastian's blood, my brother.

"Hey." whispered a voice into my ear. A guy. He was so close I felt his breath on my neck and chills ran up my spine. I gasped, surprised that someone else was here. I quickly stood up and turned around.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right? That's-that...It's bad. What happened?" I asked, shocked as I looked at Sebastian H. in a full-blown bloody mess and deep-cut wounds all over his arms and face. It looked horribly bad and disgusting. Really bad. I just stood there shocked and confused and wanting to throw the heck up.

"Akari." he said softly as he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me up, close to him.

_This is so weird!_ I started to panic because of the intense weirdness. He then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me even closer to him.

"You need to control yourself." he said.

"What happened to me?" I asked, frustrated but sad now.

"You did this. You need to control yourself." he said. I then pushed him away and I backed away from him. "What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You did all this. You almost killed Ciel and you would have tried to kill Sakura. I knowyou don't remember any of this, but you captured Ciel, Sakura, and Mom. You tooke them somewhere. I don't know where, though." he said.

"But why did I do that?" I asked.

"Akari, you're a rare, unique demon. Even though you're a half-blood you're strong and powerful. You rage in anger and jealousy. Sometimes, that can take you over. It can completely consume your body physically and mentally, and you just kind of go...crazy." he said.

"Anger and jealousy?" I repeated questioningly.

"From your past." he then said. "But don't worry, I'll help you control yourself. You'll be fine." He approached me. I nodded.

"I think they're at some...basement..." I said, tyring to remeber where I had put Ciel, Sakura, and my mom. Slowly a few pieces of the puzzle started coming together in my brain.

"A basement?" asked Sebastian H.

"No...They're here...In the house." I said. "Wait, is there a basement in this house?" I then asked.

"I'm not sure." said Sebastian H.

"Well, then let's find out." I said and started my journey around the house to look for a basement. Sebastian also made his way to the opposite directino as me to look. I went into the dining room, with only two doors on the opposite sides. The on on the left led to a guest room-nothing there. The other door on the right seemed to be only a supply closet or something. I then went into the kitchen, with one door which I didn't know where it led to and, it was already open for some reason. I walked towards the front of the entrance and saw many stairs leading deep down, somewhere, and lights lighting up the way. Just as I was about to step in, the doorbell rang and so I went to open it even though everything was a mess.

_Wow, oh my gosh! It's the Hitachiin twins! How amazing!_ (Sarcasm everywhere.) -_-*

Next thing I knew, me and the twins were walking down into the basement. They never said a word as we walked deeper and deeper into the baseemnt until we finally found Sebastian H. He was untying my mom; Ciel and Sakura were already free.

"Akari..." said Sakura, weakly.

"I'm sorry." I said as I walked over to her.

"Where's that butler?" asked Kaoru. I looked over to Sebastian H. and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm right here." said Sebastian M. as he walked towards us. My brother then took my mom back up into the house while Sebastian M. got Ciel and I helped Sakura. I apologized to everyone and I felt really bad for having done all those things.

Sebastian had then changed into some clean clothes and walked up to me. "Come on, we have to clean all this mess up." he said, looking around the jacked up house. Suddenly Ciel's servants come into the living room.

"What happened?" they all asked.

"I completely forgot about them..." I said, surprisingly shocked to see them unharmed. "What the...Were you guys in our rooms this whole entire time?" I asked.

"Yes, we were actually sleeping...I don't remember going to sleep though...I know I was cleaning..." said Mey-Rin, thinking.

The week after that things started going back to normal and Sebastian was helping me control the demon inside me... Even Sebastian M. was helping me.

Sakura and I walked down the school hallway to our math class. "So, you're feeling better?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I responded.

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid? He's in our grade." Sakura then said.

"What new kid?" I asked.

"Well, some boy just transferred here from England. His name's Alois Trancy." she said. "Trancy...There was an old weird guy with that last name. That guy was the weirdest and most gross person there could ever be. That boy might have been picked as his son. A long time ago he would take in a specific boy to be his "son" or something like that. He would make them do weird things...and the one he liked the most, he would pick. So maybe this Trancy kid was picked..." She said, and shuddered at the thought of the old man.

"Weird things as in..." I asked, trying to get into more detail. "Gross things?"

"Yes." Sakura responed.

"Okay..." I said, disgusted. All of a sudden I bumped into someone and a bunch of papers flew to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's my fault." I said, bending down to grab the persons's papers off the floor.

"You better be. You need to watch where you're..." He didn't finish his sentence once he looked at me as I gave him his papers.

"Here." I said and he took the papers.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Umm, Akari Hijirikawa." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Akari. I'm Alois. Alois Trancy." he said with a smile. As he repeated his name I craned my neck towards Sakura with a surprised look. She looked back at me with the same surprised expression. I quickly turned back around.

"Nice to meet you. You must be new here. I dont think I've seen you around here." I said.

"Of course. Oh, and do you think you can show me around?" he asked.

Sakura then poked me on my arm with her elbow and I looked at her. "Well, I really have to get to class, but I could show you around during our free period." I said.

I could feel Sakura quietly face-palm herself. I cringed a bit at me mistake.

"Alright then, see you later." he said and left in the opposite direction of us.

Later that day, during our free period I met up with Alois to show him around Ouran High, as we got high off of Claude the spider, we drank his blood Yay! Of course though, Sakura insisted to come with me. "He just isn't safe." whispered Sakura as we walked towards Alois.

"Hey, Alois. Ready for your tour?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." he said. "Oh, and my butler, Claude, will be accomanying us." he said as he looked to a tall man in a black suit, and wearing glasses. We went down every single hallway and rooms there was in this school and by that time school was finally over.

"Thank you for showing me around the school, Akari." said Alois once we were done and outside the school.

"No problem." I said and smiled. He smiled at me and me and Sakura then left.

"Wait, Akari!" I heard Alois yell.

"Ugh! This guy, Akari, I'm telling you he's dangerous, and his butler..." said Sakura, glaring at them.

"I know what his butler is, but..." I started saying. I turned around. Alois and Claude walked over to us. "Yes?" I nicely questioned.

"I would like to invite you over to my home for dinner. Would you like to go...tomorrow?" he asked. He stood there standing confidently and awaited my answer.

"Oh, well, I'm going to have to ask my mom and see if we don't have any plans tomorrow." I said.

"Alright then call me if you can go and I'll go pick you up." he said.

"Alright, thanks." I said, as he handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it. Sakura and I then left to go home.

As were barely a few blocks from home I suddenly feel something a little warm run down the side of my mouth and my head started hurting really badly. "Oh, oww! My head..." I groaned, holding onto my head and I stop walking.

"Akari, what's wrong?" asked Sakura, stopping to look back at me.

"I don't know, but it hurts really bad!" I groaned.

"Don't worry, wer're almost to your house." said Sakura, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Sebastian!" yelled Sakura once we were inside my house.

"Make it stop!" I then yelled out, feeling my legs suddenly tremble a bit. Sakura sat me down on the sofa.

"Sebastian!" Sakura yelled once more.

Then Sebastian M. appeared in front of us.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I should say that...Alois Trancy is here. He just got transferred into our school and his butler, Claude, was with him and I don't know. Her head just started hurting on our way here. I feel like they must have done...something..." said Sakura. Ciel then came down the stairs into the living room. I looked up at him and stood up.

"I'm fine." I said and started walking towards Ciel. Sebastian M. stopped me.

"Akari, calm down." he said, bending down in front of me.

"What's wrong with me?" I said as I looked at my hands and surprised that there was blood on them. "What's wrong with me?" I repeated. Sebastian M. thn looked down at his suit and they were full of blood. Sebastian M. had carried me to my bedroom and I rested there for a while. Later that day I started feeling better once Sebastian M. had given me a necklace with a clear blue gem pendant. This gem has a power. It's like a barrier put around me that protects me from other demon's powers.

Though, not enought to protect me from the worst...Myself...

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this story. -You guys think Sakura should end up with Sebastian M. or possibly Sebastian, Akari's brother...?

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3 READ THE STORIES!1


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

So, two weeks passed now since that incident and everything is going back to normal.

"I was wondering if I could throw a party here. More of a ball, though." said Alois Trancy, who was speaking to Tamaki in Music Room 3 as they sat on one of the couches.

"But of course. It'll be great to throw a small ball here at the school." said Tamaki, amused with this idea.

"How about a masquerade ball?" I then asked, as I walked up to Alois and Tamaki.

"Even better." said Tamaki.

"Alright then. How about we do it next week?" said Alois.

"Perfect." responded Tamaki.

"Oh, are you a new Host Club member?" asked a girl who had ran up to us.

"What? Me?" asked Alois. The girl nodded and smiled at Alois. "Of course not." he said.

"Aww, but you're so cute..." said the girl and then left. Alois then got up and left out of music room. I then left, too, since the room was starting to get crowded because the Host Club was now open.

I went outside and found Sakura talking to Sebastian H. at a corner of the school. "What's up?" I said as I appeared in a second behind Sakura and Sebastian. They both jumped back and Sakura gasped.

"What the heck, Akari?" said Sakura. I laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked with a smile. "Finally talking about..." I formed a heart with my hands towards them, "this." Sakura's jaw dropped all the way down to the ground in shock, and Sebastian kept looking back at me and Sakura, looking at Sakura as if he was saying, _"Really!? Her!?"_ "Whatever." I then said and left.

"It's actually kind of weird how happy she's been these days..." I heard Sakura say as I walked away.

~Three days later (five more days until the masquerade ball)~

Everybody was so busy getting ready for the ball, with all the decorations, invitations, balloons, making costumes, masks, etc.

"Wow, that looks so cool." said Sakura, as I put up some decorations at the school entrance door.

"Thanks." I said. The Host Club members were out giving invitations for the ball and Ciel was just sitting down on the steps of the school, bored.

"That looks great." said Alois, coming up from behind us.

"Oh, thanks!" I said. Alois seemed to blush but suddenly turned around and left. Everything was all ready for the ball and only two more days to go.

After school, Sakura and I went to my house to hang out. "Dang, you're house looks better than before." said Sakura as she looked around the house.

"Yeah both, my brother, and the butler had tried to repair it and bring it back to it's original condition." I said.

"Cool." said Sakura. Mey-Rin then comes down the stairs just as Sebastian, the butler, walks into the living room.

"Perfect timing. Watch this." I said to Sakura. In a second I was behind Mey-Rin, who was on the last step and I gave her a little push just as Sebastian M. was walking right in front of her. Mey-Rin fell on top of Sebastian M. I was once again back on the couch next to Sakura. We saw Mey-Rin blush and then have a nosebleed as she quickly got off Sebastian M. He just sighed and got up.

"You really need to be more careful, Mey-Rin." he said.

"Yes, Sebastian. I'm terribly sorry." she said. Sakura and I lauged quietly on the couch.

"Nice." said Sakura and gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I said.

~Day of the Masquerade Ball~

'Wow, no one has seriously found out who I am yet, this was actually a pretty good idea.' I walked across the room in my fluffy, purple dress that reached to my knees and my knee-high black buckled boots, so no one could see my legs. I like it better like that. I also had black gloves on that reached up to my elbow and my hair flowed down to my waist and my bangs lay perfectly in place.

As I stop at the balcony, I looked back and noticed that everyone had already seemed to find one another and form couples that danced elegantly across the room. I then turned back around and looked up to the night sky as the moon shone down to the ground and the stars sparkled in the never-ending sky. I suddenly felt a tug on my mask and I quickly turned around and saw Alois standing behind me, smiling.

"Hello, darling Akari. You look lovely. Very beautiful." he said. I laughed a little as I looked down at his costume- a prince. I'm pretty sure this guy always feels like a prince. He even had a small crown on his head and wore his black and white-lined mask.

"Thanks. You look pretty cool. Very nice." I said. "But how did you know it was me?" I then asked, curious.

"Oh, Akari, how would anyone not know it's you? You're like a diamond that lights my whole world up. You're so unique, you stand out. That's how I knew it was you." he said. I stood there freakin' speechless and shocked by what he just said.

"Um...cool. Thanks." I said quietly and smiled. "Well, I'm going to see if Sakura's here. See you later." I said and quickly left before he could stop me.

I couldn't find Sakura, she was seriously nowhere to be found. I asked some people that were here, but no one had seen her. So, I just gave up and wandered around the room, and it's a good thing I didn't run into Alois again...

"Hello. You look wonderful." I heard a guy say from behind me as I grabbed a glass of water. I turned around.

"Oh, thanks Hikaru." I said.

"Oh, you already know who I am." he said. I gently laughed.

"Of course. Anyone would know." I said.

"Man, but I can't figure out who you are..." he said, closely examining me.

"You know, you sound familiar...like-Well, no. She would never wear dresses..." he said to himself, still examining me.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm not telling." I said and smiled. Hikaru and I then started talking and he kept trying to guess who I was, but he never got it right. He even guessed freakin _Amara_-why not _Akari_?!

I had never even noticed that Sebastian H. was here. The creepy thing was, though, that he was a few feet away from me...

~ "I wish I could be down there with her. She's so beautiful." said Shay. Shay, Jai and Jayce (Jai's brother) were at the other end of the room, opposite from me, carefully watching me. I never knew they were here, of course.

"Whatever. Just keep an eye for her." said Jai as he punched Shay lightly on the shoulder.

-**Shay's P.O.V.**-

'She's so beautiful. She's the brightest star in this whole universe...But I hurt her too much...I just wish I could tell her the real person of why I broke up with her...' I thought as I watched her closely as she talked to a guy.

-**Jai's P.O.V.**-

'Akari...I could never tell you the truth..ever...It could destroy...everything... Akari...' I sighed. 'It's been ten years and I have always protected you...even though I've had to hide my true feelings for too long...I'll always protect you...' I thought as I watched her smile.

-**Jayce's P.O.V.**-

'She's really pretty...I can't even believe Jai was hanging out with her every single day back then... I should have hung out more with my brother than with my friends...' I sighed. 'Dang...' I thought as I carefully watched her.

END OF P.O.V.

"So, are you in my grade?" asked Hikaru. Now he was asking me a bunch of questions to try to figure out who I am.

"Um, yes." I said.

"Hmm..." he went back to thinking. Suddenly a girl passes by and accidently pushed Hikaru, just as he lifted his head up to tell me something, and he came forward, towards me and... our lips met...

OUR FREAKIN' LIPS MET! We were practically kissing! WE WERE _KISSING_!

The girl then apologizes and looks towards us and gasps.

"Hik-Hikaru! Akari? What the..." she says, shocked. Everyone is staring at us. Me and Hikaru quickly depart and we're both blushing like heck.

"A-Akari?" says Hikaru as he examines my face closely.

"Umm..Hehe...Hey Hikaru..." I say. I then look towards the shocked girl that stood in front of us with her jaw wide open.

"Amara?" I say, surprised. I turn around and see Sebastian H. He's also standing there as if he were paralyzed and shocked.

"Umm... I'll see you later..." I said and quickly walk out of the room. Many minutes then pass.-

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this story. -You guys think Sakura should end up with Sebastian M. or possibly Sebastian(Akari's brother)...?

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3 READ THE STORIES!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 is up! Hope you all like it. :D

* * *

"My beautiful Akari..." I suddenly hear someone say. I look up and see my ... prince standing in front of me.

I sighed. "Hey."

"What's wrong? Is it what had happened earlier?" he asked.

"What!? You saw that, too?" I said, shocked.

"No. Someone told me. I didn't think it was true but now..." he said, kind of angrily and his words drifted off. I saw him clench his fists.

"Umm...But don't worry. It was an accident. He got pushed. It's not that big of a deal." I said, nervously laughing.

"I wonder how long it will take to make you mine?" he muttered.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'll just steal you for the rest of the night and make it last." he said, smiling down at me as he held out his hand to me.

"Alois... I don't really..." I started to say. He bent down and reached for my hand. He pulled me up towards him and pulled me close. He then put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He looked intensely into my eyes. I looked back into his. They glistened in the moonlight. We had shut out the outside world and were in our own, just the two of us.

Little did we know, though, that the people from inside had come outside and brought the masquerade ball out to the school courtyard. Everyone was paired up and holding on to each other as they danced lively on the courtyard to the music that now played, and the singing which was being done by none other than Sakura and Tamaki. Tamaki played the guitar and sang along with Sakura.

Sakura: _Our love is unconditional_

_We knew it from the start..._

Alois pulled me closer to him. We smiled at each other, then blushed and quickly looked down. We started dancing smoothly on the courtyard along with the music.

Tamaki: _I see it in your eyes... _

Sakura and Tamaki: _You can feel it from my heart..._

Sakura: _From here on after let's stay the way we are right now_

Tamaki: _And share all the love and laughter_

Sakura and Tamaki: _That a lifetime will allow..._

Alois spinned me around and held me close again. I made a small smile and looked him in the eyes once again.

Tamaki: _I cross my heart_

Sakura: _And promise to give all I've got to give_

_To make all your dreams come true _

Tamaki: _In all the world..._

_You'll never find a love as true as mine_

Sakura:_ You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete..._

Sakura and Tamaki: _And as long as there's a breath in me I'll make yours just as sweet..._

Alois then pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but hugged him back.

_A love as true as mine..._ Sakura ended the song and everyone started cheering and clapping for Sakura and Tamaki.

"Akari...I... I really love..." he sighed, hesitating to say the rest, as he let go of me.

I was looking down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. I then looked up because I didn't really hear what he had said.

"Huh?" but just as I raised my head, I felt a nice, soft warmth on my lips.

Alois and I both gasp and quickly move away from each other.

"Um, I was only going to... I...Sorry." said Alois, blushing.

"I-it's fine..." I said, blushing, too.

"I was honestly only going to give you a kiss on the cheek...but..." he said.

"No, really. It's okay." I said.

Alois and I were both just staring at the ground.

"Sorry, but Alois has to get back home. I hope you two had a... wonderful time." said Alois' butler, Claude, who appeared beside Alois with a small grin on his face. Alois then left with Claude and never said another word to me.

"Akari!" I heard Sakura yell behind me.

"Sakura? Hey... What's wrong?" I asked, looking back at Sakura who was walking furiously towards me in her long dress.

"Are you crazy?! You just made out with that freakin' creep, Alois!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, what?! No...We didn't make out, he kissed me." I said.

"Still, what the heck?!" she said.

"It's not my problem everyone loves me." I muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "By the way, have you seen Shaye?" I asked.

"Shaye...? Ohh...No. Why?" said Sakura.

"Because I could feel his creepy little presence in the music room. I'm pretty sure there were two other guys with him." I said.

"What would...Nevermind." sighed Sakura. "So, other than...the Alois thing... How was the other part of your day?" Sakura then asked.

"Hm, it was crazy." I said with a laugh.

"Crazy? What happened?" she asked.

"Umm...Well...Hikaru accidentally kised me...on the lips!" I blurted out. "Fuck..." I then muttered under my breath.

I looked at Sakura and her jaw dropped wide open in shock.

"And you'll never guess who had bumped into him, which made the "accident" happen..." I went on.

"Freakin' Amara." said Sakura angrily.

"Correct." I said.

"Wow, I just... Dang, Akari...two guys in one night..." said Sakura.

"Whatever." I said and started heading ou the courtyard.

"Wait, you're already leaving?" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do here." I said.

"Or do you?" said Sakura and she appeared in front of me.

"Huh?" I said.

"Bye, Akari. Have a great night." said Sakura sweetly, which creeped me out.

"Akari...I want you to meet some friends..." I heard a nice, soft voice say. I turn around.

"Remeber them?" he said. 3

* * *

Hope you guys loved/liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this story. -You guys think Sakura should end up with Sebastian M. or possibly Sebastian(Akari's brother)...? and omg all these boys just randomly showing up with pasts connecting to Akari...Beautiful. :P

BTW you guys should read Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story because without you guys there will be no Chapter 3 I need your help, so please read it. I promise it will be very interesting and awesome and very, very random... :D Tempting Hosts-MRS- XD Always read :3 READ THE STORIES!


End file.
